Metafiction
by FullMetal Alchemistress
Summary: After Edward left, Bella was changed by Laurent soon after she had a baby. 16 years later, Alice returns. What will unfold? Will Edward come back? AU: Edward gets Bella preg...that's it for the AU stuff DON'T LIKE DON'T READ SEQUEL IS UP
1. Volvo

**--I know, I know. I shouldn't be starting a new story. But this one and my other two are goingto be top priority. The other ones are ones I write when I have writers' block. Anyways, I'm writing this one because MY computer's motherboard is shot (for the SECOND TIME) because I leave it on for weeks at a time XD. Anyways, I'm writing this on my little sisters PC, so updates will only be once per day. Sorry. Lol. My brothers GF is back in town, so my PC may not get fixed until the weekend.**

BE WARNED: I do not know if this story would be considered an AU (because I have no idea what that means), but just be warned and DO NOT flame me about it in future chapters. (I don't want to give anything away)

Setting: This story STARTS 17 years after Edward leaves in New Moon

Summary: After Edward left, Bella was changed by Laurent soon after she has a baby. 16 years later, Alice returns. What will unfold? (Summary sucks…)

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New Moon (Nothing in Eclipse is mentioned)

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1: Volvo

Bella looked up into the charcoal colored sky through the dark tinted windows of her silver Ford '97 Taurus. She shook her head as her eyes returned to the road. She drove incredibly fast - ninety miles an hour - so that she could get to the school as fast as she could.

Pulling up to the front of the main entrance, Bella grabbed the keys and jumped out of the car. As she walked to the office, students on lunch break stared at her. She walked into the office and looked at the clock. Madison would be at lunch right about now.

"Can I help you, Bella?" A kind, older looking woman behind the huge mahogany desk asked, peering over her glasses.

"Oh, yeah, I'm here to sign out my daughter." Bella walked over to the sign out sheet she had seen several times - some on better occasions than others.

"Do you need me to call her to the front office?"

"No, thank you." Bella's tone changed mid sentence. "I know exactly where she is." She gave the old lady a smile as she turned on her heals and walked out the door.

She felt more stares as she walked through the hallways. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see girls divert their eyes, while some even scooted closer to their boyfriends. She sighed as she saw the group of friends that encircled her daughter.

They weren't the worst kids in the school. But they weren't the best. Madison was wearing black - black nail polish, black tights, dark wash jean mini skirt, a tight black shirt with Jack Skellington on it, and black eye make up. Black, black, black. Her boyfriend, Christopher, with his black baggy jeans and long hair, was not the best boyfriend for Madison, but he wasn't the worst one she could have.

Christopher was a good kid. It's not like he did weed or anything, but it's not like he would care if he did or not. He does care about his grades, Madison does not, but he's not worried about what college he wants to get in - something a junior should know.

"Good lord mom," Madison complained as I walked up to them. She had been sitting on Christopher's lap outside at a picnic table. "Can you be more paranoid, please!?"

"Madison, just get in the car…unless you honestly want to stay for another three hours." Madison turned and started to kiss Christopher good-bye. After nearly ten seconds, I grabbed her by the collar and began to drag her away from the small group.

Madison groaned as she got into the car. Bella started the engine and watched as the rain started to come down.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Bella shifted the gears and pulled out of the parking lot. She sped up to 100 miles an hour and raced through the cars on the highway. "Almost there…" she mumbled. Just when she thought she was clear, she started to slow down a little, going the usual human speed.

"Mom, calm down. I don't even know why you pull me out of school when it rains. I mean, you can't even go out in the light."

"You know exactly why. I don't want to risk it..." She growled in a hushed tone.

She could see the edge where the rain stopped. Just as she was about to speed up to get there faster, a silver glint caught her eye.

"Madison, when did they stop making Volvos?" She asked hesitantly, not taking her eyes off the car directly behind her. She strained to see the driver, but she could only see the hood from where it was positioned.

"Um, four or five years ago; they're kind of rare now - something to do with a malfunction in the steering system. Not a lot of them left." She replied, taking down her long, dark bronze-brown hair.

"See if you can see what the driver in the Volvo behind us looks like." Madison stared at her mother as if she had just asked her to fly. "Just do it!"

Madison rolled her eyes and climbed over the seats to get a better view. She studied the female driver. "Short cropped black hair. She's kind of short. Can just barely see over the dash…" She chuckled. "Her skin is really pale. Either albino or…"

Realization flashed across her face as she climbed into her seat in the front.

"You didn't honestly think it was…" Bella nodded. They were in the sun now. She looked back in her mirror. The Volvo was still there. "Maybe it's not them. Go down a random exit and see if they follow."

Bella took an exit that led to a small abandoned town. The Volvo did too.

She sped up and then slammed on the brakes, turning the car around.

The Volvo kept on going. As the car passed, she saw the driver clearly.

"Alice…" She had seen the surprised look on Alice's face. She kept on driving. "She should have seen that move coming…"

"Mom, who's Alice?" Bella had forgotten that when she told Madison of the Cullen's, she didn't use names. 

-x-x-x-x-

Until next time, you MAY want to review!!

--Kim

P.S. I will be watching the LION KING now!! Lol. Random. Anyways, please review!


	2. Alice Returns

**--God lord. Okay. Chapter 2. Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I look foreward to seeing more! lol. Not much to say, please review!**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New Moon (Nothing in Eclipse is mentioned)

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1: Alice Returns

Bella ignored her. The Volvo was still following her. She could feel the spot in her dead, un-beating heart that was lost; the part that Edward had taken with him - almost all of it.

She drove out into their usual empty field, and then Bella got out and looked around. No Volvo.

"Mom, what is your problem?" Madison asked, looking at her from over the top of the car, her deep green eyes colored with fear. She slammed the door and walked to the center of the circle and sat down when her mother didn't answer.

Bella sniffed the air. " Madison, we have to go no-"

"Bella…" Alice walked into the clearing. She stayed in the shadows with Bella. Bella whipped her head around to see Alice walking towards her slowly, as if she might run.

"M-" Madison started to call out to her mother but was cut off by Bella.

"Get in the car, Madison." She said sternly. Madison looked appalled and crossed her arms, staring in disbelief.

"Bella!" Alice ran over and hugged Bella. If she had been human, this would have knocked her over, if not that then the hug would have shattered every bone located between her hips and her collar bone. "I missed you so much!"

"A-Alice! Calm down, please." Alice dropped her arms and looked at Bella. Madison flinched, catching Alice's attention.

"So this Madison. Thank god. That means I got here in time," she sighed.

" Alice, in time for what, exactly?" Alice turned to face Bella.

"Isn't it a little hot to being wearing long sleeve shirts, Madison?" Alice called.

"W-what? No. It's November…and sixty degrees…"

"I know that…" Alice said, no signs of humor in her voice. "Why don't you show your mother what you do late at night when she thinks you're sleeping?"

"Show her what?" Madison asked, feigning a look of confusion. She took a step backwards toward the car, letting her arms drop limply to her side. "What are you talking about?"

Alice walked up to her, despite her feeble attempts to back up more. Alice grabbed her wrist tightly and Madison winced. Bella ran up beside Alice.

"What are you doing, Alice? Let go! You're hurting her!" Bella was about to pry Alice's hands off her daughter when Alice pulled back Madison's sleeve, revealing the skin beneath. It was flawless except for the ink that she had used to write down her homework on her arm.

"Hmm…I thought I saw it today…" Alice closed her eyes and her face relaxed. "Well, you must have changed your mind a little bit. You know what I'm talking about, right Madison? And if you do it, I'll tell Bella."

Madison looked at her confusedly. She ripped her hand away and crossed her arms tightly across her chest.

"I don't know who you think you are, but don't touch me." Madison snapped.

" Madison!" Bella scolded.

"No! You drag me out of school every time it rains. Not that I care, because it's not that often, but you drag me out of school because you're afraid _he's_ going to come looking for you." Alice shot Bella a glance. "You must have no idea what it's like. A vampire mother. An AWOL father." She paused. "I'm going to be in the car."

Alice and Bella watched in silence as she climbed into the back of the car. She came back out not nearly five seconds later.

"Give me my phone."

Bella shook her head. "You went over minutes. You don't get it back."

"Give me my god damn phone, mom!" Bella sighed. She new she had dragged Madison into things normal sixteen year olds never even heard of.

She handed Madison the keys. "Glove compartment."

"Thank you…" Madison nearly hissed as she grabbed the keys and raced back to the car.

"She's got a mouth on her…" Alice commented.

Bella sighed once more. "I feel bad for her. She has a point. I don't know what it's like to have a vampire mother or missing father. Since I had her so young, I've treated her as my equal – a best friend."

Alice stared at Madison through the window as her fingers flew across the keypad of the phone, clearly texting someone.

"What did you see her doing anyways?" Bella asked out of curiosity.

"I'm not going to tell until she's done it. Which I'm not sure if she will or not anymore."

They stopped talking for a while. Alice thought back over what Madison had said.

"Edwards not here…is he?" Bella asked, her voice extremely low.

-x-x-x-x-

**Wow, five reviews for chapter 1! Go me! I hope you like this. Please, if you have ANY questions, please ask. I find them very interesting to hear/see, and they can help me with my plot! So PLEASE ask questions!**


	3. Discipline

**--Yes! Lots of reviews! I was so excited! I have SO many good ideas for thisstory already. To answer an excellent question:**

**Is Madison cutting?**

**Ummm…I haven't decided yet. You'll just have to see. I'm not trying to make a story filled with angst or anything, because I understand they are quite boring SOMETIMES. But the angst-y part won't last long.**

**And a reviewer said something about going too fast, and suggested that I slow down and add more detail.**

**I'd like to say something to this reviewer: THANK YOU!! Now I know how to make my stories better. And trust me, I wasn't meaning for everything to happen so fast. Things will slow down when Madison is explaining a few things, when Bella has a flashback (oh, used this weeks lit term!!) to when she was transformed, and many other things.**

**Questions, comments, or concerns (not for my mental status…): Review!**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New Moon

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 3: Discipline

Alice stared blankly at Bella, not wanting to answer—although Bella already knew the answer herself. But Alice didn't know what answer would hurt her more. She looked out across the darkening sky. The purple bruise-like clouds were crawling across the sky towards them.

If she told Bella he was, she would either cry for joy, or cry from anger. Then again, if she told her that he wasn't here, the same things could happen. Either way, she was going to cry.

"No. He's not here," She said, looking at the birds that were running away from the storm clouds. "The others are spread out across the country for a while. Jasper and I are staying at a house not too far from Madison's school. Edward is somewhere down by the gulf coast. Carlisle and Esme are on the east coast for a little bit. Emmett and Rosalie are in Seattle doing who knows what," She rolled her eyes. Bella nodded.

"Does Edward know you took his car?" Alice's eyebrows pulled together.

"I didn't…take his car…he has it…" Now Bella was confused.

"I _saw_ you in the silver Volvo. You followed us out of town." Bella thought for a minute.

"I don't know who it was, but I was just running back to our house." Alice said. "You should come see him. I'm sure he would love to see you."

Bella shook her head. "Madison needs to be talked to. I don't like the tone she pulled with me today."

Alice chuckled. "I wondered why you let her get away with that."

"You're the psychic, you should have seen that coming," she mumbled, walking away from Alice and back to her car.

Alice was gone when Bella looked back, although she still knew exactly where she was.

Bella climbed into the drivers' seat and turned in her seat to look at Madison. With her speed, she took the phone back from her daughter. Shifting into drive, Bella sped out of the field and back onto the main roads. After a moment of silence, she asked, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Madison stared out the window, her arms folded over her chest.

"You better lose the attitude! Or you'll lose Christopher!"

Madison whipped her head to the front, looking at her mother's ocher eyes in the rearview mirror. "And what exactly will you do to back that up? Yeah, you can watch me at school, but that's it."

Bella pulled into their driveway. "I'm not arguing this. I'm your mother, not your friend or a classmate." Madison sighed in defeat. She knew her mother well enough. If she disobeyed one more time, she would keep watch for her location and for Christopher's. If she were to go near him, she would come pull her out of school.

"You know that doing that would be ludicrous and absurd." Madison said calmly, slamming the door and walking to the mailbox to get the mail.

"I know," Bella said, following. "But if that's what it takes to get you to respect and follow my rules, then that's what I'll do."

Madison pulled the letters out and slammed the lid shut. She rolled her head to the side, crossed her arms and stared at her mother, who was leaning against the mailbox now. "Even if it hurt Christopher?" She raised her eyebrows as if she had just found something that would let her win.

"I'm pretty sure he would live for a month without you." Madison growled and stomped inside.

Bella leaned her head back and sighed, allowing the rain to trickle down her face in small, crystal-like beads. It had been hard to raise Madison and she wasn't even sure if she was doing a good job. She had missed the little toddler. The cute little baby girl, dressing in pink, a wide, toothy grin with the front teeth missing. Her dark bronze hair pulled up into two little pig-tails on the top of her head. A smile as bright and sparkly as her skin was in the warm afternoon sun.

"Mom!" Madison called from the front porch. Bella didn't know how long she had been standing there, but it was suddenly pouring and she was drenched. "You have a phone call!" Bella nodded and ran – human speed; she could feel her neighbors watching her stand in the rain again – back to the house.

"Hello?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice that made Madison want to puke. It was like too much candy on Halloween. "Alice…" She sounded surprised. Madison picked up a towel from the dirty laundry that was piled on the floor in the room next to the foyer and handed it to her mother, who proceeded to towel her hair dry while balancing the phone on her shoulder.

"Yeah…but…" She was cut off by Alice. You could hear the low murmur from Alice. It was like a hum, she was talking fast. "You're sure?...Alright," she sighed. "But what do you want me to do about it? What _can_ I do?"

Madison went to the kitchen and made a hot chocolate for herself. Her mother was going to be forced to tell her who Alice was. She knew there was some relation to her dad, but she wasn't exactly sure. The car window was jammed and she was too far away to hear many of the words.

-x-x-x-x-

**Yay! Another chappy! Hope this one was a little more detailed. Please review. I'm cold and they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**


	4. The Cullen's

**--Yes! More good things! I'm glad you liked the whole "That wasn't me in the Volvo" thing. I just thought it would be weird. Lol. But if it wasn't Alice, who was it? -tone changes from excited to frustrated- OH YEAH HEY!! There are 18 different people total on the alerts and favs list. How many of these people review: 5. 5. that's pathetic. How much time does it honestly take to review? A minute at most? Just to let the author know you like it…-sniffle-. So, I'd like to that these users:  
Kim Bell  
trueVaMpIrE  
juusan'ya  
LuckyKay  
Ruby (ann.)  
ReaderRabid  
For reviewing and giving me a reason to continue this story. Thank you guys.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New Moon

-x-x-x-x- 

Chapter 4: The Cullen's

Bella pressed a button on the black cordless phone to shut it off. She sighed. Even though she couldn't see, she knew that Madison was sitting in the living room. Waiting for an explanation—an explanation long deserved.

"Madison, you really do need an explanation, I understand that. But I have no idea what you want to know besides who Alice is." Bella said, sitting down on her daughter's lap.

"So start there. Who's Alice, mom?"

She took a deep breath. "Alice is your Aunt. He's your dad's sister." **(A/N: Since Bell and Edward had a baby, and vampires cannot reproduce, would this story count as an AU? And can someone tell me what AU stands for?)**

"Okay. What's she like? What's her extra power?" She asked, a smile creeping onto her face. Her mother had never been so open before about the Cullen's. She had always said "Your aunt, your other aunt, your grandparents et cetera.

"Alice is fun and very caring. Her ability is to see things that may happen in the future."

"How does that work?"

"When someone gets an idea, she's sees what would happen if said idea were done; then if they change their mind, the vision changes. Her visions aren't set in stone."

"Next question. Who's Jasper?" She bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling. Her mother just stared blankly at her.

"I ought to beat you for eavesdropping!" Madison chuckled. "Jasper is Alice's…er…husband. He's able to sense and manipulate ones emotions."

"Okay, now that you know I was eavesdropping, who are Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie?"

Bella felt a pang in her body when Madison said 'Edward'.

"Carlisle is your grandfather, Esme is your grandmother. Emmett is your uncle, and Rosalie is your aunt."

Madison nodded. "You skipped Edward, meaning he's my 'father'?" she asked, using air quotes around 'father.' Bella nodded.

"He can read almost everyone's mind. I was his only acceptation."

"Why not? Do you think he'd be able to read mine?"

"He thought it was because my mind worked differently," Bella thought for a minute. "I don't know if he'd be able to read yours or not."

Bella and Madison talked about Bella's past—what it was like to have a vampire boyfriend, what Charlie was like, and Renee, and Jacob, and the wolf pack. She told her about what happened with James, Victoria, and Laurent, and how Edward had saved her.

They talked for hours. By the time the clock read two AM, Madison had fallen asleep on Bella's couch. She studied her daughter. He long bronze hair that usually reached mid-back was messy and strewn everywhere. Her street cloths wrinkled from the long day. Bella mused on how much her daughter looked like Edward—his hair color but darker, her facial structure was nearly perfect and symmetrical, her pure white teeth, her eyes were definitely his. Her eyes were the most gorgeous shade of emerald green.

She remembered the day Madison had decided she was imperfect and needed to correct herself for the guy she had a crush on in school…

-x-x-x-x-

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I plan on making the next chapter completely a flashback—as requested. My brother is working on my computer as I type this, so I'm happy XD. PLEASE REVIEW! If you have any questions about Madison (personality, appearance…etc) PLEASE REVIEW OR PM THEM TO ME!! Or I wont know what to put.**


	5. Flawed Perfection

**--Yay! Thank youy for all the reviews. Y'know, I actually saw someone who put this story in their alerts. The pen name was "reader-not-a-reviewer'. I would like to say something to this user:**

Grrr to you. No offense, but your pen name should be '2layz2review'. Lol. Again, no offense…

NOTICE TO ALL READERS WHO DON'T WANT TO BE CONFUSED: This chapter is COMPLETELY a flashback! If you don't read this, I don't want you to say "I'm confused…how did she get to be that age?"

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/New Moon

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 5: Flawed Perfection

Bella sat in the kitchen reading a thicker novel. She listened to the news absently as she waited for her twelve year old daughter to come home from school. It was always a long day when Madison left. She was so bored.

She looked up, her long brown hair blowing away from her eyes from the quick movement. She was surprised to see tears in her pretty green eyes.

"What's wrong Maddie?" She asked, placing her book down on the kitchen table and standing up.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. Bella composed her shoked and hurt face. Madison threw her book bag on the ground and pulled open the fridge.

"What do you want me to call you? That's your name; has been since you were born."

"My name is Madison. That is what is written on my birth certificate, correct?" Bella nodded.

"Tell me what happened, sweetie." Bella walked over and placed an arm behind her knees and upper back, picking her up. Madison popped open her can of sprite and took a long swig as Bella carried her into their small study.

"I don't like the way I look…" She said in a low whisper. Bella felt saddened by her remark. She resembled Edward so much, it nearly killed her. But nevertheless, Bella loved the way she looked. It reminded her of the time Edward had loved her.

"What do you mean?" She forced the words that resisted to come out.

Madison looked up at her. "Do you think I could get contacts that change my eye color?" Bella's dead heart sank. "Or dye my hair black?" Her stomach twisted.

"Why?" She whispered so low, she didn't know if Madison had heard her.

"Christopher told me at lunch-" Bella rolled her eyes. Madison sighed. "Christopher said at lunch that he things girls with brown eyes and black hair are cute."

Bella chuckled. "Don't tell me. You think you're fat, too, right? If you become one of those anorexic or bulimic kids just to fit in, I will personally not have to hunt you down because my power will let me know exactly where you are and then I will come and inflict bodily harm to you." Bella said. She tried to cheer Madison up-it worked.

But it didn't last long. Madison groaned. "Mom," She whined. "I'm serious." Bella put on her most serious face. "Please?"

"Why do you want to change yourself just to be liked by a guy?"

Madison blushed madly and shrugged. She looked up into Bella's eyes, completely reminding her of Edward. Bella sighed. It's just a phase, she thought, she'll get over it.

"No."

"Mooom!"

"I can almost guarantee you'll regret it. Once you dye it, it'll be like that for years! Your hair color is so pretty; I don't know why you'd want to change it."

"Then what _will_ you let me do?"

"Christopher wont like you any more or less just because of the way you look. If he does mind that much, then he's not someone you should like. You should be liked for you."

That night, after the sun set, Bella ran her out to the local mall and they picked out a wig that matched Madison's hair style and length. Madison didn't believe what Bella had said earlier that night and told her mother to prove it.

Bella waited anxiously for Madison to return from school. She was checking the weather for the week online when Madison came home and threw her wig in the trash angrily.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, walking into the kitchen with a hidden smirk on her face.

"Christopher didn't like it. He said he really liked my hair before. He said it was pretty." She growled.

Bella chuckled. "Aren't you glad I didn't let you dye it?"

**(A/N: FLASHBACK ENDS HERE) **

Bella remembered when Christopher had asked her out for the first time three weeks after that incident. Madison was so happy. They had been dating ever since. For four years. They had broken up after two years for a month, but got back together.

Bella looked down at her now sixteen year old daughter. Her head lay on Bella's lap. Her legs hung over the low armrest on the love seat.

She noticed when she felt Alice and Jasper come within range. She quietly removed herself from underneath Madison and went to answer the door before they could make too much noise and wake her up. She didn't want Alice or Jasper to give her any information about Edward. She was scared to death that Madison would get the wrong impression and hate Edward.

Bella pulled back the door and leaned against the frame, waiting for the two to show up. Once they did, she smiled at them, and let them in, leading them past Madison sleeping on the couch and into the kitchen on the other side of the house so that they could talk.

-x-x-x-x-

**Ohhh. Talk about what? Tell me what you think because I'm not quite sure I really like it…Reviews would be nice to all of you who just mooch of those who work hard and actually review… **


	6. Explanation One

**--14 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! YES! I'm going to celebrate by posting TWO chapters today!! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!**

Also: Thank you to everyone who told me what AU stands for. I appreciate it a lot!

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New Moon

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 6: Explanation One

Bella sat down at a kitchen chair. Alice and Jasper followed.

Neither of them was smiling anymore. "Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked with slight hesitation.

"That was Edwards Volvo you saw. But I'm still trying to think of why you saw me driving it." Alice stated quietly.

(A/N: Got another review from vampireshavemorefun!!)

"We aren't sure if Edward is even in town." Jasper said, taking in an unnecessary gulp of air.

"I can check that." Bella closed her eyes and concentrated. Finding humans was simple, but finding vampires was simpler

"How?" Jasper and Alice asked in unison.

"My power. I can find anything that has a face."

"Elaborate…"Alice urged, resting her head in her hands on the table.

"Well, say Madison left the house without permission, and then I could easily search for her unique DNA with my power. I can find anyone within a five mile radius. If I need to find someone outside of that, I'd need a medium-like a bird or cat, or even another person. But the medium has to be fairly close to the outside of my 5 mile range. And it's difficult when the mediums are moving around."

9A/N: It's kind of like a very complicated GPS that finds you from your DNA)

"Madison?" Jasper asked, confused. Apparently, Alice didn't tell him she had a daughter.

"Her daughter," Alice commented when Bella held up a hand to let them know she's concentrating.

Jasper looked shocked as he stared at Bella.

Bella's eyes flashed open. "Either he's out of range or he's not here."

Alice nodded.

"Y-you have a daughter?" Jasper asked, still shocked-although he didn't show it on his face anymore.

"Your niece; she's sixteen."

"Must have been hard; raising her while you look like you're eighteen still."

Bella nodded. "A lot of people assumed we were sisters, and I was okay with that. There are only a select few that know we're mother and daughter. Like the principal at her school, and the secretary there. But both of them think I adopted and that I'm twenty. Took a lot of convincing, but they believe me." Bella smiled.

"Why did you have to convince them?" Jasper asked, all signs of shock now well hidden.

"Well, only a parent can pick your child up if they get suspended…" Bella grumbled. "I had to make fake adoption papers and everything…"

"Suspended?" Alice asked flatly.

"Eh…Madison is sort of…expressive…and a smart-aleck. She changed a lot when she found out what I was."

"How old were you when you were changed? And who changed you?" Alice asked, intrigued by Bella's new life now that she was, finally, a part of them.

"I was eighteen. Shortly after…you guys left." Bella proceeded to tell them the story of her transformation, starting with the day in the forest where Edward had told her his true feelings.

**(A/N: I'm not going to tell you guys now because I want to do it when she tells the entire family so I can express the entire family's reactions XD)**

Jasper and Alice stared wide eyed at Bella. They then stared at each other.

"Howcouldhelielikethat?" Alice whispered low and quick to Jasper.

"Idon'tknow. Bigidiot. Whatthehellwashethinking?" Jasper mumbled more to himself than Alice.

Bella was confused by what they were saying. She was about to ask what it was, but Madison walked into the room.

"Hey," Bella glanced at the wall clock. "You know it's late. You got school tomorrow."

"I'll sleep in first period. Then second if I need to."

"No you will not," Bella said sternly. Madison walked over to her book bag and pulled out a folder.

"I'm _ahead_ in English, believe it or not. I've read every book that we're going to read from now until Christmas. I've even done some essays and stuff on it. And second period is Art. I can catch up easily…"

Bella sighed. "You better not bring home anything lower than a B or so help you…"

"I got it covered," Madison assured as she walked over and kissed her mother's forehead.

Bella pulled her into her lap. "Madison, this is Jasper, your uncle." She said, pointing to Jasper who smiled.

Madison smiled. "You guys can meet Christopher tomorrow, if you want."

"What?" Bella asked flatly. Alice's face smoothed over and Jasper looked at her.

"Bella, look around again," Alice suggested, referring to her power. "That may actually be a good idea, if he came over."

"Why-oh! How did I miss that?" Bella stared wide-eyed at Alice.

"We should get back to the house before he beats us there."

After they said their good-byes and left, Bella ushered Madison to bed.

"Invite Christopher over directly after school tomorrow. Take him to school in your car. Her," Bella threw Madison her phone. "Leave him a text or something."

Madison stared at her mother, but didn't object. She dashed up the stairs, her fingers flying over the keypad.

-x-x-x-x-

**Oh, what did she see? Edward? Or someone else? You guys will never guess who it is, it's not even funny…okay, it kind of is, but really. See if you can guess. I'll tell you if you're right! Thank you to everyone who has and will review!**


	7. Relatives

**--Yey, more reviews! So happy! Yes, I know. I should memorizing the monologue I was supposed to have memorized Friday, but I just had to write another chapter.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New Moon

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 7: Relatives

Madison pulled the key out of the ignition and sighed. "Mom would _not_ tell me why it was okay to invite you over today, so I hope it's—" Madison was cut off by Christopher's lips.

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure she won't murder me." He chuckled as he pulled back away from her.

"You think you're kidding…" She muttered.

They sat back in their seats and looked at her house. The two story red-brick Victorian house surrounded by trees. Madison had always loved this house. The large oak trees out front provided shade over the entire yard—front and back. The bushes that stood in front of the porch that wrapped around the entire house. The tire swing that hung from one of the oak trees in the very front of the yard—something that had been forgotten about for years—was now deteriorating. And the long, winding crème colored driveway led up from the street and ended at three cars—Bella's old Chevy truck, Bella's used Ford Taurus, and Madison's little used Mercury Sable. **(A/N: REMEMBER: This is set, like, 17 years from now. So these cars are OLD)**

Madison loved it all. She changed her glance to Christopher. His midnight blue eyes swept the front of the house. The wind blew in the open windows and blew through his short, dark brown hair and blew Madison's brown-bronze hair in her face.

Madison mindlessly reached up and touched the gelled-up tips of his bangs, which he spiked upward. He turned to her and smiled, pushing the hair away from her face. Before she could blink, they were locked in a kiss, Christopher's fingertips lifting her chin up.

"What would your mother do if she found you two like this?" Alice asked quietly from the back seat. Madison and Christopher jumped.

"Who…when did she…?" Christopher looked fro Alice to Madison and back. Madison glared at Alice.

"Mom wouldn't interrupt." She growled.

"Madison…"Christopher whispered.

"Oh, right," she mumbled. "Chris, this is my aunt, Alice. Alice, this is my boyfriend, Christopher."

Christopher reached back and shook Alice's hand.

"Is mom home?" Madison asked as they all got out of the car.

"Yeah, she's inside."

Madison slid her hand into Christopher's and walked up the brick steps that led to the porch, and then opened the large dark oak door.

Once inside, Madison left her shoes, and her boyfriend who was removing his sneakers, at the door and walked straight down the hall to the kitchen.

Madison walked past her mother, Alice, Jasper, and two strangers and opened the fridge.

"Any homework?" Bella asked, turning in her seat. She looked at the two strangers. A big, muscular guy, and an unbelievably gorgeous blonde. Both had pale skin, good looks, and ocher eyes. Great, she thought, more relatives. "Madison." She called.

"Oh, eh, no. No homework today. It's a Friday."

"What's the day of the week got to do with getting homework?" Christopher asked, walking up behind her. She handed him a coke and took a sprite for herself.

"Hello, Christopher," Bella said, her voice very near the sickly sweet voice she used to answer the phone.

"Hey, Ms. Swan, how are you today?" He asked, not even half as sweetly, but sweet enough for a human. Madison stuck her tongue out and pointed to it, acting like she was gagging. The muscular guy chuckled.

"I'm doing fine, how are you?"

"I'm good," he chuckled, seeing Madison's motions.

"Madison," Bella caught Madison's attention just before Madison had the chance to pour some of the Nestlé chocolate powder into her sprite, which she had poured into a glass. "That is just gross," She said, shaking her head and scrunching up her nose.

"No it's not," Madison said offended.

"This is your Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie." She said, motioning to the two strangers. "This is my daughter Madison and her boyfriend Christopher."

Emmett's smile and jaw dropped, his eyes widened.

"She looks just like him…" Alice and Rosalie stared at him.

"Of course," Alice said. "Girls always look like their father."

"Christopher and I are going upstairs. He needs to finish an art project."

"Oh? What's the project?" Bella asked Christopher curiously.

"We were assigned to draw someone as we knew. I chose to draw Madison," He pulled out a small computer-paper sized piece of drawing board.

"Wow…" everyone mused. Before anyone could say anything else, Madison pulled him up to her bedroom.

"Ugh, sorry about that. More relatives…I had no clue they were coming."

"It's okay," he gave her a short, reassuring kiss on the cheek. "It's nice to meet your family."

----------

"So Edward _is_ her father?" Emmett asked Alice and Bella. They both nodded. "And her still left."

"He's always been an idiot." Alice commented.

"Yeah, but he's never done anything _this_ stupid." Emmett mumbled.

"Where is he anyways? Carlisle and Esme are going to be coming up in a week at most." Rosalie stated.

"I'll check again." Bella used her power again, Emmett and Rosalie watching.

-x-x-x-x-

**What will Bella find? Why DID they think it would be better for Christopher to be over? The reasoning is actually pretty funny. To me at least. Please review! MWAH! I'll try to write more tomorrow morning.**


	8. Christopher Equals Edward

**--I understand a lot of people are confused. Here's a list I made for you of a short FAQ: **

**Q: Bella's letting Emmett and Rosalie think that Edward left her? I can't imagine Edward leaving a pregnant girlfriend - she must have left him. Right?  
**A: This story is set 17 years after Edward left her in 'New Moon'. So Edward had no idea she was pregnant. Sorry if that wasn't clear.

**Q: Does Edward know he has a daughter?  
**A: Nope. Not a clue. You'll definitely find out more about this topic in a few chapters.

**Q: Why does Bella still have her truck? (I MADE this comment a question)  
**A: You'll find out not soon, but you will find out.

**Q: Could the person in the Volvo be Jacob?  
**A: Honestly, even _I_ have no clue who it was that was in the Volvo. I can't think of who it could have been. Lol. That's pretty bad…

**Q: Why do Bella and Alice think it would be best for Christopher to come over?  
**A: You'll find out in this chapter. Think back to the scene in Twilight where Edward took Bella to his meadow…

**Q: What house were Alice and Jasper talking about?  
**A: The own a small house in a development not far from Madison's high school.

**Not very good answers…feh, you can't call THOSE answers! w/e, read on. **

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/New Moon

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 8: Christopher Equals Edward

Madison closed the door behind her. She was still dizzy from the long good-night kiss Christopher had given her when she drove him home. That reminded her.

"Mom?" She called, walking towards the kitchen, looking through the rooms as she passed.

"In here," Madison followed the voice to the kitchen where she stood at the sink, looking out into the backyard.

"Please," she started in her most 'I'm not amused, you idiot, I'm pissed off!' voice. "Why did you want Christopher over today? I know he's not your favorite person in the world…"

"I simply needed a witness. Christopher doesn't know we're vampires, so Emmett couldn't hug you or me to death. It's been so long since I've seen him, I didn't know how he'd react."

**(A/N: Sorry if I made Emmet seem like one of those dumbasses that people often portray him as…but he's not!) **

Madison stared at her mother like she just said that Madison was moving out. "Are you _serious_?!" She shrieked. "So you where using him!" She growled out loud and stormed up the stairs.

Hours later, after Madison had gone to bed, Bella did another sweep of the area, only to find that Edward was no where near them. At least she couldn't find him. But she did notice that Alice was about to enter the house.

"Hi," she said to Bell as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey."

"I was just thinking, have you ever talked about why Edward isn't here? With Madison I mean?"

Bella looked at the table in discomfort. She never liked to talk about Edward. It hurt too much. "No, I don't want to give her the wrong impression. I don't want her to hate him."

"Oh." Madison walked quietly down the hall and hid behind a door. Neither of them heard her. Or did they? She didn't think they did. She listen closely. "What exactly did Edward say when he left?"

Bella looked up at Alice. "He didn't tell you? He said that, he didn't love me and that we weren't good for each other." Madison covered her mouth in shock.

Alice growled. "Liar! How could that idiot say that?!"

" Alice, he was being honest." Madison couldn't take anymore of it. She knew she should have just stayed up stairs. She quickly and quietly went back up the stairs and hid under her blankets, texting Christopher.

"Well, the reason I'm actually here is because…Edward is…"

"He's not here is he? I just scanned everything I could…" Alice shook her head, furrowing her brow.

"He's at our house, with Jasper and Emmett. They're giving him a really hard time. He never told us what he said to you when he left." Bella looked alarmed.

"Youdidn'ttellhimaboutMadisondidyou?" She asked in a rush.

"No, but he found out on his own. I mean, four of us thinking the same thing at the same time. It's hard to think of other things." Bella sighed and put her head in her hands.

She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Let me do another search. I don't know why I didn't see him before." She calmed down and scanned over Alice's house. She half shrieked. "He's so…strong! It's like…searching for coffee in water! It's so obvious! How did I miss it?"

"He only got here about five minutes ago, while we were talking. I got a vision," Alice tried to reassure her. "He wants to come see you."

"Not today, tomorrow. Madison is going out with Christopher tomorrow morning and won't be back until dinner."

Alice smiled at the opportunity to change the subject. "How long have Madison and Christopher been dating?" She questioned.

"Well, almost four years I think."

"You don't like him, do you." Bella shook her head. "But he's so polite to you."

Bella chuckled. "When Edward and I were dating, Edward pulled the same trick with Charlie." They both chuckled. "He's good to her though. I mean, even with Rosalie in the room, he didn't act like he was attracted to her though." Alice nodded.

"Has he ever snuck into her room at night? I know she can't sneak out, but…"

"On some nights, I'll allow it. Like tonight," she smiled. Her voice became nothing more than a mere whisper, "it comforted me to know Edward was right next to me."

Alice nodded. Her face smoothed over for a second, and then grimaced. "I better get going. Emmett shouldn't punch Edward like that, even if he is a vampire…" she mumbled, walking out of the house.

-x-x-x-x-

**Please review! I worked hard on this chapter to put in Bella's two cents on Christopher. I'll be writing a lot more soon because my computer is still not fixed. I have a temporary machine, but I can't go to websites because it has no anti-virus program, so I'm using my dad's in the mornings and my sister's after school.**


	9. Anger

**--GOOD LORD! I come home from school and open my mailbox. 42 EMAILS! I LOVE IT! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! I am listening to your reviews. I had no ideas what to make this chapter about, so now I know. EDWARD! –Fan girl screams- **

**AH! Can ANYONE tell me what ****Victoria****'s power is?? If no one knows, I'll make one up. It would fit into my plot! –Ebil laugh- **

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: blah blah blah see prev. chapters…

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 9: Anger

Edward stopped outside Alice and Jasper's front door.

"…daughter looks just like him. It's amazing. She even has his eyes and hair color." Emmett was saying.

"That attitude of hers is not Bella's and it's definitely not Edwards." Rosalie responded. Emmett chuckled.

"She probably got a mix of both of them. Wonder if she's stubborn like both of them." Emmett said to no one. A picture of a teenage girl flashed through Emmett's mind. She had long hair. Bronzish-brown. And beautiful green eyes that reminded him of his own.

"Both of who?" He asked, opening the door and took a step inside.

Three pairs of eyes landed on him. Shocked, and slightly pained; each one of them.

"What's…going on…?" he quickly scanned their thoughts before they could hide it.

"Edward…" Emmett got off the couch and slowly walked over to him in case he needed to be restrained. Edward studied Emmett's facial expression; he was ticked.

Edward finally caught something. Madison Swan. The picture of the girl flashed through Edward's memory. What they had been talking about finally made sense. They had gone to see Bella. He couldn't find a mental image of Bella in their memories. They had started thinking of other things. Like what he had said to Bella the day they left.

"You guy's went to see her?!" He growled.

His eyes glowed with fury as he glowered at Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Before Jasper could throw off waves of calm, Emmett decked Edward in the face, sending him flying through the yard and into an oak tree far from the door. The large, 100 year old tree shook, leaves falling to the ground.

Edward picked himself off the ground slowly, disbelief clouding his mind.

"Crap," Alice muttered to herself as she came to a stop right outside the house.

"Why did you lie like that, Edward?!" Emmett screamed from the house. "Why did you put yourselves through this?"

But Edward didn't hear them. He fell back to the cold earth and looked up at the sky. It was too dark to see the stars—there wasn't much to look at besides the moon. He was still taken aback by the little fact that he'd had a daughter for the past 16 years that he'd had no knowledge of.

He slowly collected himself.

"She loved—"Emmett's rampage was cut off by Edward.

"You knew, Alice." Jasper and Emmett were confused, but Alice knew exactly what he was talking about. "How long? Who else knew?"

"The day she was born. Carlisle and Esme know, too." Alice said. She had seen a vision of Madison's birth. After that, she had gone to see Bella—more like spy on the new mother. She had known it was Edward's the first time she saw Madison. Bella had stood over her crib and mused over how much she looked like him, and how much Bella missed him.

"How could you keep this from me?" He growled, standing up.

"Apparently, you don't love her anymore!" Alice shouted back. "As much as a lie as it is, _she_ believes it! God only knows what Madison thinks!"

Edward stood there, shocked. Alice rarely ever raised her voice to him like this.

"The kid went into shock when she found out her own _mother_ was a _vampire_!" Edward's eyes widened and he stopped breathing. He hadn't found this little fact on anyone's mind. "You know, I had a vision a few days back on Madison cutting herself. We're only lucky her boyfriend talked her out of it tonight."

"What?" Alice had forgotten Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were standing in the door.

"I need to see her…I need to see Bella…" Edward choked out from the ground.

"She already agreed on Sunday— Madison won't be home…" Alice replied softly. Edward nodded. She walked over to him. "You better tell her the truth. I'll be close, listening. In fact, it's probably a better idea if everyone goes."

Edward nodded, not really hearing her. He was thinking of ten million other things. Madison, Bella…many things.

----------

"Christopher?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Bella smiled at his over-politeness.

"Can I pull you away for a second?" He nodded and Madison rolled her eyes. She darted back up the steps to get dressed for her 'outing'. "Where exactly are you taking Madison?"

"I was thinking the mall, then if I have enough money I'd take her to the carnival, if that's okay." Bella slipped him a fifty.

"Catch a movie too. Please make sure you don't have her home before nine, okay?" She smiled desperately.

"Her dad's coming over today?" He guessed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"My dad kind of did the same thing to me a few years back when my mother was back in town. She's kind of abusive." Bella nodded.

"Just take care of her, okay?" Bella whispered. Christopher smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Madison came bouncing down the stairs and hooked onto Christopher's arm, smiling happily. Bella's cold, dead heart warmed a little at the sight.

They were truly happy with each other. They…loved…each other. Bella watched as they drove away in Christopher's vintage black 911 turbo Porsche. It reminded her of Alice's yellow one and she found herself wondering if she still had it.

Still standing in the doorway, she watched as Carlisle's familiar Mercedes and Edward's familiar, classic, silver Volvo pulled into her long driveway.

She spoted him. Sitting in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes. Edward.

-x-x-x-x-

**I'm super uber ebil tonight! I have a request!! Please view this: **

http://www.fanfiction(DOT)net/s/3822671/1/

It is an EXCELLENT Twilight fanfiction!

Title: A Part of Victoria's Coven

Summary: yes, I know, another Edward leaves Bella, Bella gets Bitten story. BUT what happens when Victoria bites her and she can't remember her human life so she joins Victorias coven? what happens when the Cullen's come back? set in New Moon first fanfic R&R please.

I'm in love with this fanfiction. It's very good and I encourage you all to read it! It's truly wonderful.


	10. Arrival

**--Sorry I haven't updated. I slept in accidentally through my alarm clock yesterday and was nearly late for school. Anyways, I guess not a lot of people like the fan fiction I recommended, so, whatever. I like it. I guess I just need to read better fan fiction to truly see the faults…**

'**I am the who when you say 'who's there?''**

**Sorry, random song moment XD. I am totally obsessive over the song 'This is Halloween' by Marilyn Manson. It's a remake. If anyone knows where I can find a clip online of Panic! At The Disco's version, I would be grateful!**

**BTW: Thank you to everyone who informed me of Victoria's ability!**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: It ran away…

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 10: Arrival

"My mom paid you off. How much?" Madison knew all of her mother's tricks by now. _She_ didn't need vampire abilities to know that.

"A fifty." Christopher replied, turning onto a narrower street which immediately ended in front of the mall.

"Must be big. How long does she want me out of the house?"

"She just said to be home no earlier than nine."

"Wonder what it is…" Madison started to brainstorm everything she could think of. Everything but the obvious…

She turned to Christopher. "You know. Don't you."

He grinned. "Your dad's in town." Madison blinked at him. It had never been so easy to get information out of him. It usually took hours of mindless flirtation and kissing. He glanced at her, then back to the road. "Your mom never told me not to tell you, and you have a right to know."

"Take me home." She said flatly.

"No can do. I've got orders from your mother." He pulled into a parking spot. She was about to object but his lips caught hers. "Let's just enjoy tonight, okay?"

----------

Bella found herself unable to move as she watched Edward get out of the Mercedes. She wondered why Alice was driving the Volvo, and why Edward wasn't even _in_ the Volvo. He got out and gripped the car for support. His eye's looked vacant; distant. As if he were so lost in thought, he couldn't find his way back.

Bella smiled as the family approached the door. Esme wrapped her arms around Bella in a tight hug and she smiled at Carlisle.

"It's so nice to see you again, Bella," Esme exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you all, too." Bella avoided Edwards gaze—which was fixated to her face. She led them in and they all took a seat in a chair in the kitchen.

It was silent. No one knew what to say. It would've been an awkward silence if not for Jasper. No one had the courage to ask Bella the one thing that was on most everybody's minds—her transformation. Jasper sent a wave of courage toward Edward after Alice stared at him, glancing from him to Edward and back.

Edward sighed, they were all mentally asking him to speak up. "Bella," She looked at him, surprised. "We all want to know. About what happened." She knew what they were referring to.

She nodded. "Right after Madison was born sixteen years ago…"

-x-x-x-x-

**I know, unacceptably short, right? Well the next chapter is all about her past. You'll see. It'll be good. AND I have a half day tomorrow, so I'll get home 2 hours earlier. So more time to write! YEAH! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Changes

**--So yeah. I know the last chapter was short, but it was in preparation for this chapter.**

'**Boys and girls of every age**

**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

**Follow us and you will see**

**This, our town of Halloween'**

**Again with the Marilyn Manson song XD**

**NOTE: The chapter is entire flashback unless otherwise noted. If you don't read this and are confused, don't PM about it. The stuff in **_**italics**_** are the Cullens' reactions. Okie?**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I own a Gaara shirt, Kakashi shirt, FullMetal Alchemist calendar, a home-made InuYasha necklace, a Naruto Headband, and a few pairs of socks. But not Twilight/New Moon

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 11: Changes

Bella lay down in the middle of the meadow. She wiped away another stream of tears as she looked up at the stormy sky. She had finally found the meadow after searching all day. She had left Madison with Charlie so she could get out. Once Madison was born, she opted to get an apartment just out of town.

She heard someone walking up to her. She looked up to see Laurent looming over her.

"L-Laurent!" She shrieked, coming to an unstable stand. _Esme and Carlisle stared at Bella as she spoke, surprised. Jasper and Emmett's jaw dropped, Rosalie didn't care, Alice had heard it before, and Edward tried hard to keep the growl inside himself._

"I really didn't expect to see you here…" He grinned.

"Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska."

"You're right. I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect," he paused and smirked at Bella. "When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they moved on."

"They did move on," Bella said forcefully.

"I'm surprised they left you behind," he mused. "Weren't you like some kind of pet to them?"

Bella's heart sank. "Something like that." _Edward scowled, unable to hold it back._

Bella took a nervous step back, towards the edge of the meadow. She slowly planned her escape.

"Do they visit often?" Laurent took a step towards her.

"Lie," Edward's voice in her mind told her.

"_Wait a second!" Alice interjected. "You never told me about hearing Edward's voice!" Bella's eyes shifted nervously. She opted to ignore her and continued on with her story when she caught Edwards gaze on her pale face._

"Now and again," Bella lied, just as the voice had told her. _Edward felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Bella had loved him. And he still left her. He thought he was doing the right thing. He thought it was safer._ "The time seems longer to me, I imagine. You know how they get distracted…"

"The house smelled as if it had been vacant for a while."

"You must lie better than that, Bella," Edward's voice urged.

"I'll have to mention to Carlisle that you stopped by He'll be sorry he missed your visit. But I probably shouldn't mention it to…Edward, I suppose." It had been harder than she thought to say his name. _Emmett, Jasper, and Alice glared at Edward, who didn't notice. He was fixated on Bella._"—he has such a temper…well, I'm sure you remember. He's still touchy about the whole James thing."

"_He's touchy about everything…" Emmett muttered. Edward glared at him, but quickly returned to Bella as soon as she continued her story._

"Is he really?" Laurent sounded pleased. Bella nodded.

Laurent took a casual step towards her.

"Don't move," the voice whispered.

Something hit Bella. "Why are you here?"

Laurent smirked. "As a favor to Victoria. But she wont be happy about this."

"About what?" Bella blurted out.

"Killing you," Before she could run, Laurent came at her. She had time to reflexively take a step back and throw up her hands in front of her. Laurent clasped onto her hand. The same one James had bitten, but only in the same area. _Bella rubbed her hand as she spoke._

Bella heard Edward's voice yelling for her. But there was another voice; a familiar voice that was hidden. It wasn't so much a voice as it was a snarl. It was like she had recognized the snarl. She fell to her knees as Laurent was suddenly torn off her.

"Bella!" The voice in her head called. "Run! Run away!" She could barely hear the voice anymore. It seemed to fade out as the fire in her hand spread. She screamed involuntarily.

"Bella!" The voice was Jacob now. She thought she was hearing Jacobs voice, too, until she saw him run to her side.

"After that, everything's a blur. Everything except the pain," Bella ended softly. "Jacob said I kept screaming out two names. Madison. I wanted to see Madison so bad." No one needed to say Edward's name. Everyone knew that was the second name Bella had been referring to.

"It was a year before I could control myself to see Madison. But only if three of the wolves were there. She was two and a half before I could take her to live with me. Jacob took care of her while I couldn't."

Everyone was silent. Alice stared at Edward, who glared back. He slowly shook her head, probably in response to something Alice had mentally asked.

"Not. Now." He sneered.

Alice's face smoothed over. "Bella…"

Both of them looked towards the front door just as Christopher burst in and slammed his back against the door, locking it.

"Christopher! You son of a bitch! Let me in!" Madison banged on the door. Then it was silent.

-x-x-x-x-

**Okay. I was hoping to put this up when I had 100 reviews, but no such luck. So I'm putting up now. Let's hope I have around 105 before I update again. I have to take the PSAT in homeroom today, then we have 3****rd**** block (of four) and then I go home straight from lunch. I'll update again later. (I started writing this chapter at 1 AM and it is now 7AM. Lol.)**

**Please review!**

**OH YEAH! CookieLover92 asked, in chapter 7, if Sprite was good with Nestlé chocolate mix. Honestly, I have no idea. By MY theory, wouldn't it just be like, really nasty chocolate soda? Or no? I'm going to try it one day. I came up with it because my friend was singing (rather loudly) about chocolate mix, and I was thinking of which Kool-Aid to mix into the Sprite at my Sweet Sixteen birthday party. Lol.**


	12. Pain

**--EVERY ONE HAIL TO THE PUMPKIN KING NOW!**

**Lol.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! We took our PSAT today. My Algebra II teacher asked me how hard it was, I responded 'Easy peasy lemon sqeasy' (I was on two bags of candy corn I had eaten during the PSAT.) She asked 'Really? Looking over some of the questions, you guys haven't learned that stuff yet." I smiled and started bouncing in my seat. I was like "Wanna know a secret? It's easy peasy lemon sqeasy if you skip the hard questions!"**

**Yeah, but then you can't get as many points, but w/e.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: It ran away with my fucking slipper again…

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 12: Pain

"Christopher," Bella stood up and looked over at the wall clock. It was only seven.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan," He said, pain on his face and voice. "She ran away from me. By the time I found her she was running across the front yard."

"Where did she go?" Alice asked quietly. Bella's face smoothed over and she dashed – at a human speed because of Christopher – to the back door. Christopher ran past the Cullen's, all eyes on him. Bella and Christopher slipped out the back door.

Edward looked at Alice, who knew exactly what he was thinking, even without the mind reading power.

'That's her boyfriend.' Alice thought. Edward turned back to the table and stared at the top.

Seconds later the back door opened again and Christopher stepped through, cradling Madison in his arms, who had buried her face into the shoulder of his black cotton jacket. All you could see was her black board shoes, her ripped dark wash jeans, her maroon hoodie, and of course, her long, dark bronze hair that draped down across her shoulders and Christopher's back. He headed for the stairs and walked up them slowly, careful not to drop his girlfriend.

Bella shut the door and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Sorry, she's not too…thrilled…to have family over." Bella said slowly, searching for the right words. Edward looked up at her.

"Bella," his words forced her to look at him for the second time that night. "Can I talk to you, alone?" He asked extremely quiet. She nodded and they both got up. Bella led him out the back door. Just as the door was shut, she heard Alice.

"Finally!"

Bella rolled her eyes and walked past Edward and sat down on one of the swings.

He sat on the swing next to her, looking up into the dark sky. It was silent for a few minutes, neither of them sure what to say.

Bella found an easy topic. "Christopher reminds me a lot of you." He gave her a questioning stare. "He's so good to her. He sneaks in just to watch her sleep some nights." Her tone changed a little. "Other nights, not so much."

She paused. "He doesn't do anything with her that he wouldn't do in front of me. He has her home on time, and he's overly polite."

Edward chuckled, but he stopped when Bella's face twisted slightly. All she could think of were the words that he had said right before he left.

"Why did you guys…come back…after all this time?" Bella asked slowly. Seeing the irritated look on his face, she could tell Edward still couldn't read her mind. That look didn't last long. He looked…hurt.

"Alice said _she_ came back because she had seen Madison cutting herself. She only delayed the date that Madison was supposed to do it. The night I came back, Friday, she was going to, but Christopher snuck into her room and talked her out of it." His voice was soft; the velvet that was his voice wrapped around Bella and she felt secure, safe.

"But why did _you_ come back?" Something dawned on her that she had forgotten. "Who's mind did you pull Madison out of and when?" She started to draw conclusions. "You didn't come back because you found out you had a daughter, did you?! Because—"

"Bella…" He took her face in his hands. With her strength, she could have easily pulled away if she wanted to. But his eyes still made her lose her train of thought. "I came back," he started slowly. "Because I love you."

Bella stopped breathing. "I must be the first vampire to have fallen asleep. This isn't real." She whispered. Edward's hands dropped from her face and he stared at her in disbelief.

He was about to say something, but a hollow banging sound made them both look up at Madison's bedroom window. Madison was reaching for the window, trying to scream, but Christopher had covered her mouth and was trying to pull her away from the window.

Edward could just barely make out what she was trying to scream. 'Get. Away. From. Her.' The four words. Just words, but they seemed to rip open his chest.

"We should get going. It's late." Bella said nothing as Edward walked back into the house. She wanted so much to run after him. But she only got up and walked in the house to see the rest of the family standing.

"Edward already went to the car." Carlisle informed her. She nodded, not meeting anyone's faces.

One by one the Cullen family filed out the front door. Alice and Jasper were last. She hugged Alice.

"We'll fix it. I promise. I'll put him in his place if I have to." She walked out and stood at the bottom of the porch as Jasper hugged Bella.

"He still does love you, you know." He whispered almost in audibly into her ear. She watched as they left. She shut the door securely and turned toward the stairs.

Madison stood on the steps, visually shaking with anger. Her face red, eyes and cheeks wet. Bella walked up the two bottom steps and Madison flew down into her mother's arms.

-x-x-x-x-

**Okay. Next chapter you will find out what Madison was doing while Bella was talking to the Cullens. Review please!**


	13. Pain of the Past

**--I've gotten pretty much good reviews. A few more things I'd like to clear up: **

Q: How did Bella get pregnant? They didn't have Sex.  
A: In my story, they did XD. Just pretend. I mean, vampires can't have kids, but I made that one happen. I went against the laws of science!! 

**Q: What's up with Madison? I'm so upset for her. I'm also totally confused -  
what's going on?  
**A: It's kinda both. She's upset AND angry. You'll find out who/what she's mad and what she's upset with.

**Comment: But what could make this story even better is try doing some of the chapters in someone's point of view. Maybe Alice's or Bella's or Edwards. I would like to see that. ;  
**A: When I first started writing this fic, I was skeptical as to WHOS point of view to put it in. I wanted to get EVERYONE'S thoughts on things. If I make a sequel, I will most likely put it in Madison's POV, with very few chapters in someone else's POV. I find it highly annoying when every chapter is in someone else's POV and it just gets confusing. But good suggestion! Thank you!

**Comment: Really enjoyed the chapter. Hey, since you are an InuYasha fan, did you ever notice the similarities with that show and the Twilight books? You know, with the Wolf Pack leader Koda (sp?) being in love with Kagome as well as Inu who has big topaz eyes? Kagome is an average school girl...on and on? Just wondering.  
**A: AHHH! I NEVER thought of that before!! OMFG! My friends are going to flip! We are all in love with InuYasha (I prefer him over Sesshoumaru). BTW: It's Kouga (Koga to some.) lol. I hate the stupid diphthongs, which are the double vowels that some languages drop. Like, Americans dropped the 'u' in colour, favourite, flavour…etc. Well, some people dropped the 'u' in Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Kikyou, Shippou, Souta, Shounen Jump, Shoujo Beat…etc. BOTH ways are correct though!

**I wanna see something. We're going to have a little…vote on something. Tell me who your favorite character is. Just pick one. I have an idea of who will win, but I'm just curious XD.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: Me no own.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 13: Pain of the Past

Madison's stomach hurt almost as much as her throat and lungs. She had run nearly three blocks when she saw her house. She also saw Christopher in his car. He sped past her and screeched to a halt right outside her front lawn. He ran up and slammed the front door, locking it from the inside. She pounded on the door.

"Christopher! You son of a bitch! Let me in!" She stopped pounding and ran for the back yard. Nevertheless, her mother beat her to the back door. She and Christopher walked out and stood on the back porch.

"You can't forgive him, mom!" She said into her mother's chest. "He left you. Never forget that. You may not want to, but remember all the years of pain and loneliness he put you through." She whispered.

"I'm at least going to hear him out first." She said, pushing her away to look at her daughter's face.

"He'll lie." She whimpered. "He'll just hurt you more."

"I'll decide for myself," Bella said in a gentle, but firm voice.

Madison walked over and wrapped her arms around Christopher's neck, burying her head in his shoulder. He placed his hand behind her knees and picked her up when he heard her start to sob softly. Bella held the back door open for them. Christopher walked up to her room and placed her on the bed.

She clung to him even when he tried to pry her arms off him. He sighed and gave up. Carefully, he climbed over top of her and lay down next to her. She clung to his chest.

"I nebla tild who pout bye potter, dibleye?" Madison mumbled into his jacket. He chuckled.

"I can't understand you when you mumble into me like that." She lifted her head and he wiped the tears from her eyes with the cotton cuff of his jacket.

"I never told me about my father, did I?" He shook his head.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he whispered to her ear, leaving a kiss on her cheekbone. She sat up and crossed her legs, but Christopher pulled her into his own lap and rested his chin on her shoulder.

She pulled the sleeves of her hoodie down over her fingertips on both hands before she spoke. "My dad left my mom before I was born," she started in a whisper. "I remember her talking to herself about him a lot. She would wonder why he left. Wonder if he would ever come back. And then she would talk herself out of that idea, saying that she wasn't good enough for him."

He listened to her and she was grateful. "Then the other night," she continued, "I heard my mom talking to my Aunt Alice. She said that when he left her, he said he didn't love her anymore." She covered her eyes with her sleeves and started to cry again. "It took her years to get over him. At least, that's what I thought."

He squeezed her gently. "Why are you upset about, though? About his return, I mean."

"He's going to hurt her! He's going to crush her heart again! I don't think I can see her like that again." He lifted her chin and kissed her. It had always calmed her. To know someone was always there for her in ways her mother couldn't.

She got up and walked to the window to open it. She took off her sweatshirt and draped it over the back of her desk chair on the way. Just as she was about to open the window, she saw her mother and Edward talking on the swings.

She banged on the window, her anger rising over her fear.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" She managed to scream before Christopher's hand clamped down over her mouth, his other arms around her chest. She knew they could hear her.

Christopher pulled her and placed her on her bed. He gently sat on top of her and held her arms above her head.

"Calm. Down." He kissed her. She pulled away, trying to get out from underneath him.

"He's going to hurt her!" She yelled. She knew the rest of the Cullen's downstairs would hear her. Maybe, if she were lucky, word would get around.

"Your mother's an adult, she'll decide for herself. You need to stop worrying about other's so much!" He nearly yelled. "I don't think it's healthy." She stopped moving and froze underneath him, more or less turning to stone.

The last time he had raised his voice to her was two years ago when they had broken up for a month. She shook her head, exiling the memory from her eyes.

She was silent, fear in her eyes. Fear for her mother, but also a new fear. Fear for her relationship with Christopher. Did he think she was too moody? Would he break up with her because of that? Was he slowly losing interest in her?

He sighed and got off her, sitting back against the red wall of her room.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

He pulled her back to him so that she was leaning against him. "I understand this is a lot for you to handle. All your family members arriving unannounced the past few days. Including your AWOL father whom you've never met before."

She smiled.

"I went through something like this with my father. My mother came back after years of no contact. She had gone to jail for robbery." She leaned up and caught his moving lips in hers. Stopping them in their tracks.

"You're way to understanding." They heard two cars pull out of hearing distance. She darted out of the room before Christopher could get a good grip on her. He sighed and followed.

Bella shut the door and leaned against it. Madison could see the pain in her mother's eyes, and it brought back what she had said; Edward was going to hurt her mother. She flew down the stairs into her mother's open arms.

-x-x-x-x-

**Reeeaallyy lloonngg!!**

**A few things. Someone asked about the title. 'Metafiction' is the title of a CD I REALLY want. Vic Mignogna (who made said CD) said this: 'I looked in the thesaurus for synonyms for irony, or paradox'. So in this case, it's irony. You'll find out why soon.**

**Oh, and one more. I was recently informed of something that slipped my mind. Alice didn't get her Porsche until Eclipse. Duh. I forgot. Sooooo, I thank this reviewer! I'm going to make a change: Alice always had her Porsche. She had it when Bella met them. –sigh-. I'll try not to make a mistake like that again XD**


	14. Pop Tart To The Face

**--Yeah. I was walking home from the bus stop today, and a dumb cricket jumped INTO my shoes (Y'know, the suede slip ons?) and I stepped on it…lol. **

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: -waves- Me no claim

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 14: Pop Tart To The Face

It had been two days since Bella had last talked to any of the Cullens. She had begun to think they left.

Madison curled up on the couch Tuesday morning. She had no school due to teacher training. She held her pop tart in her hands, careful not to drop crumbs on the couch. She had taped the remote to the coffee table while she was waiting for her pop tarts to pop out of the toaster. Now, all she had to do was move her leg and change the channel with her toes. 

"You're so weird…" Bella mumbled.

"No I'm not," Madison protested. She's was about to say something sarcastic that would get her mother mad, but her phone started to ring. She flipped that open with her feet and pressed the speakerphone button. "Hello?" She called. It seemed so far away — all the way next to the remote on the coffee table.

"Maddie!" her best friend called from the other side.

"What is it?" She asked calmly, taking another bite of pop tart.

"It's terrible! Justin is _cheating_ on me!" she wailed into the phone. Madison's jaw dropped.

The doorbell rang and Bella put down her book to answer it, already knowing who it was. She got slightly excited. Jasper's words echoed in her head. Why would Jasper lie? He wouldn't, Jasper wouldn't lie to her! Madison was too busy to notice her mother's excited race to the door.

"Ohmigawd! But he was so nice! Why would he do that? Are you sure?"

"yes! I was out with my little sister—"

"Which one, Becky or Justice?"

"Justice. But we went to the movies and I _saw_ him with another girl!"

"Are you sure it wasn't like, his cousin or something?"

"Yes! First off, that's _totally _gross if he kisses his cousins like _that_! Second, I think he was with Madelyn!"

Madison hadn't noticed anyone else in the room until her mom ripped the remote off the table and turned the T.V. off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" She then noticed Christopher and Edward standing in the doorway, both had their eyes on her.

"No you weren't. You were talking to Alexandria. You didn't even hear me or Christopher call your name." Bella said calmly. Christopher laughed from the doorway.

"Hey Christopher!" Alexandria shouted from the phone, which was still on speaker, she still had traces of her sobs in her voice.

"What's wrong, Alexa?" Christopher asked, using his own nickname for her. Madison quickly caught him up.

"You do know that Justin Morin is a stoner, right?" Christopher asked. Bella and Edward watched the teens from the couch on the other side of room. Bella knew that Alexandria was going to come over for another one of Madison's outrageous schemes.

Madison stared at Christopher wide-eyed. "You douchebag!" She threw her remaining bite of pop tart at his face.

"WHAT?!" Alexandria squeaked.

Madison ran a hand through her damp hair, the scent of strawberries surrounded her.

"Ah! Idea!" Madison squealed.

"Here we go…" Bella mumbled, and Madison glared at her. Edward raised an eyebrow and glanced at Bella.

"Get over here now, Alexandria. I have an idea!" She grinned.

"It better be legal," Christopher and Bella said at the same time.

Madison groaned. "Fine, then I have another idea."

Christopher knew exactly what Madison was thinking. She had done it before with another friend. "You're going to pull the same trick as the one you pulled on me two years ago?"

"Eh, a tad different than that one, but yeah, same concept." She grinned and kissed him. He didn't kiss back; he just sat there.

He brushed the few strands of hair away from her ear. "You're evil."

"I know!" She stood up and grabbed his hands, pulling him up. "I need to get dressed."

"I'll stay here. I'll be outside. Alexandria will get here before you're done." She kissed his cheek and danced up the stairs.

Christopher turned to Edward and Bella. "You must be Edward." Christopher held out his hand.

"Yeah." Edward said, not totally surprised, but still a little shocked. Bella smirked. He shook Christopher's hand.

"I'm Christopher."

"Bella told me about you." Before Christopher had anytime to say anything else, the doorbell rang and Christopher went to answer it, meeting a fully dressed Madison at the foot of the stairs.

"What surprised you the most? How polite he was, or what he was thinking about."

Edward paused. "Both; he's very polite, and he has no tainted thoughts toward her. When she kissed him on the couch, he thought it was _tacky_ to kiss in front of her parents." He said quietly.

**(A/N: Just got yet ANOTHER review from up14!!) **

Bella and Edward watched as the three teens ran up to Madison's room.

-x-x-x-x-

**Yes! I got over my major writers' block! I had it all damn day! GRAGH! YES! This next chapter is going to be SO SUPER funny! Review! (please type 'sock' if you actually read the author notes…) **

**DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE FOR YOUR FAV CHARACTER SO FAR! **

EDIT:: You may have noticed that I updated this chapter twice. But I just mixed up Alexandria's name, calling her Madelyn the entire time and I didn't realize until I was thinking about it. lol


	15. The Plan

**--Here are the poll results (exactly as I thought it would go…almost):  
Christopher: 10  
Madison: 2**

**Emmett (this is what surprised me, but I laughed. I love Emmett): 1**

**Anyways…I SAW 30 DAYS OF NIGHT TODAY! That movie was AMAZING. I would suggest you to go see it, BUT, if you're under 13, I might not. It's really good, but there is a LOT of blood and chopping-off of the heads.**

**Yeah, TWO people ACTUALLY brought their KIDS to this movie! There was a four year old and a six year old! I was like, holy shit! At the very beginning (within the first five minutes) (Don't worry, this won't give anything away) they kill the sled dogs. The little 6 year old girl is CRYING saying 'They killed the puppies' over and over. I felt so bad.**

**They eventually left after 10 minutes of crying.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own

-x-x-x-x-

**(A/N: Did I ever specifically state how old Madison was?)**

Chapter 15: The Plan

"So," Bella started quietly after a short silence. "What made you come out here tonight?"

"I came to ask for your forgiveness." He turned toward her. "And to ask you to believe me when I say _I love you_."

Bella bit her lip and looked at her lap. If she had been human, she'd be crying. But she just sat there, still as stone. "…A part of me…believes you but…another part doesn't. That part just hears all those things you said to me. Before you left."

"Isabella Swan," he said carefully. He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to see his. "How could you believe I could exist without you? How could you believe those lies I was feeding you? And so easily you believed."

"I never deserved you." He shook his head at her statement.

"No, love. _I_ never deserved _you_. I had no right to want you. But I reached out and took you. I coveted you. And I still do. Please, you must believe me."

He heard skepticism in her silence of her looking at his eyes. She tried to find something in his eyes to disprove what he was saying. But she didn't find anything that suggested he was lying.

He sighed. "What can I do to believe me? Have you moved on, as I meant for you to? Or am I just too late and you don't love me? Please," He shook her her shoulders lightly. "Tell me."

"The way I feel about you will never change. I love you and always will for the rest of eternity." **(A/N: Sorry if this sounds like the lines from New Moon. I swear to whatever force you believe in that I'm not looking at the book right now. It's just so, in character. Lol) **

He held her face gently in his hands as he molded his lips around hers.

"Okay, I was trying really hard to ignore the fact that you were even in this house," Madison said angrily as she bounced off the last step, Christopher and Alexandria close behind. "But, you're _really_ making that hard." She glared at Edward, who showed no emotions on his face.

"Madison!" Bella said in a motherly, warning tone.

"No! I can't kiss Christopher in front of you," She argued, gripping the railing for support. Christopher blushed. "At least you _like_ Christopher's company! It's not like you _can't stand him_." She continued to glare at Edward.

Bella was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Madison perked up a little. "Get ready," a smile slid across her face as she ran a hand through her hair, then gripped the brass knob and jerked the door open with a cheesy smile plastered on her face.

"Heeeyyyyyy Justin!" She said in a scary, perky voice. He jerked his head back slightly.

"Alexandria told me to come over."

"Yeah, she wanted to surprise you with a little something!" She turned and gripped Alexandria's hand, who was hiding behind the door, and pulled her into view.

Justin took a step into the house and looked her over, the corners of his mouth turned up. She was wearing an itty-bitty jean skirt, black strappy hooker-heals and tight black halter. Madison had her stuff her bra a little, boosting her from a B up to a low C.

She smiled seductively and waltzed up to him, his eyes glued to her chest. She put her hands on his chest and looked up into his eyes.

"Hey," he mumbled.

Alexandria locked lips with him. Christopher crossed his arms and chuckled, shaking his head. Madison grinned and leaned back against his chest.

"So," She started. Her face twisted into a mask of anger. "Who kisses better? Me or Madelyn?!" She snapped.

"What? How did—" He didn't get time to finish before Alexandria pushed him out the door with a shove to his chest.

"Now that you see what you're missing," she gestured to her outfit. "If things don't work out with Madelyn, DON'T come back to me. It's over." She slammed the door in his face. "_Damn_ that felt good!"

Madison giggled and hugged her. "I don't ever want to see you dressed like a hooker again," she said, suddenly serious. "Now go put those clothes back in my closet."

She could feel Bella's eyes on her back. She turned and smiled sheepishly. "I'll return those clothes to you later." She joked. Edward raised an eyebrow at Bella and Madison rolled her eyes.

-x-x-x-x-

**Ye-ah! I wonder if anyone will recognize that scene a little. I got the idea from a show on Nick At Nite, but I changed it a little tiny bit XD. I LOVED that scene. Lmao. "I never wanna see you dressed like a hooker again…now go put those clothes back in your mother's closet!" lmfao.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Hm…there was something else I wanted to say…Ah! Someone said something about Jasper being there with them, er, he isn't. Bella was just thinking about what he had said last time she saw him.**


	16. Do You Love Me?

**--Ye-ah! Thank you for all of your reviews!! Imma bitch XD lmfao (thank you reviewer who called me that! I lub you too! Lol)**

**I was playing (yes, I'm 16 and still play outside!) outside with my neighbors (All guys, ages 13, 8, and 6) and the 6 year old (my best buddie named Joseph) puts a little witches cauldron on his head and starts running around yelling 'I'm a pot head!!' me and the other two guys fall over in laughter. It was so cute! Lmao.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: MEH! ME NO OWN!

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 16: Do You Love Me

Bella watched as the three kids bounced up the stairs.

"You better not be looking up her skirt!" Madison then hit Christopher on the shoulder.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

Their voices faded as the door shut.

Edward chuckled. "He wasn't. It crossed his mind, but he decided Madison's face had the better view."

Bella moved and sat on Edward's lap. "He really is a good kid," she muttered against his lips.

"So _now_ do you think you're the first vampire to fall asleep?" He asked, moving his lips to her throat.

"Vampires don't sleep," she mumbled, mimicking Edward's tone perfectly from that day in the car many, many years ago.

He pulled back. "That was pretty good." After the small shock wore off, he ran his nose from her ear to her jaw, then back. He sighed. "You smell better than ever before."

Bella heard Madison bounce down the stairs, but as a show of authority, neither she nor Edward pulled away.

"Mom! If you're going to do that with _him_, either wait 'til I _move out_ or at LEAST until my friends are gone!"

Edward waited until Madison had gone into the kitchen. Christopher and Alexandria must've stayed upstairs.

"She doesn't like me," Edward stated in a mumble, pulling away and leaning his head back on the couch. Bella didn't answer. She just leaned her head against his stone chest.

After a short silence, Madison walked back through. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and stared at her mother expectantly.

"Hello…" Bella looked up after hearing her daughter.

"What?" Bella asked. Madison gestured to the load of junk food in her arms.

"It's not as fun to eat it unless you disapprove."

"Oh, it's almost time for dinner. Don't eat that."

Madison looked at her watch. "Mom, what are you _on_? It's only one in the fucking afternoon!"

"Watch your mouth." Bella said. Madison smiled.

"Better." She bounced up the stairs.

Bella sighed and Edward wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Can you read her mind? Because I have no idea what runs through that kids head."

He chuckled. "If I could, it would make this whole thing a lot easier. Though I think I have a pretty good idea of why she doesn't…approve of me."

Bella leaned her head back against his chest. "She's afraid you'll leave me again."

He kissed her deeply, the lines he had formed long ago only faintly there. "I'll never leave you again."

"Promise?"

"Yes," he whispered into her lips.

Suddenly, Bella was hit in the side with a shoe. "I _warned_ you!" Madison said from the stairs. Christopher and Alexandria stood behind her.

"I gotta go," Alexandria mumbled to Madison, who stepped aside. "Thanks so much," she gave Madison a hug and hopped out the door.

"I should go too. My dad's coming back from a business trip today and I need to fix his car." He kissed her cheek and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Edward looked at Bella; his fingers traced the dark circles under her eyes. "You look hungry," he muttered.

"It's tolerable." Madison walked into the room and sat in a recliner on the other side of the room, picking up Bella's book and flipping to the page she had saved. Her mother often read a book the same time she did, but Bella finished faster.

"Alice and the others are going hunting soon. You should go with them." He suggested.

"Yeah, but what about—"

"I'm a big girl," Madison snarled quietly. "I can take care of myself. I'll stay out of trouble."

"I'll take care of her," Edward whispered, too low for Madison to hear. Bella sighed. She studied his golden eyes. He had fed recently. She had nothing to create a stable argument.

"Don't _even_ suggest that _he _stay here with me. If I need anything, Christopher can help me…" Madison mumbled.

"Keep out of site," Bella whispered lowly. He nodded.

-x-x-x-x-

**Ohhhhh. What will happen when Bella leaves? Can you guess? Seriously, can you? I'd like to know! I'm not Edward, I can't read your minds!**

**Someone asked me why Madison isn't flipping out about Edward's presence. Well, sorry it to super long to answer, but it's because she understands she can't make her mother's friends leave. She realizes she has no authority in that area.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**IMPORTANT: READ THE AUTHOR NOTES TO KNOW WHEN I'LL BE LEAVING!**


	17. Violence Is Not The Answer

**--Thanks for all of your lov-ely reviews! Thank you to everyone who paid attention (like 2 people) I a NOT leaving, that's just an attention tester. XD**

**I got a few new songs, so that's why I' updating later than usual. I got the ENTIRE Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack, Who Knew by Pink, Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie, My Lullaby (From Lion King II), The ORIGINAL version of Can You Feel The Love Tonight (not that icky Elton John Version), and a few more.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: Have I been putting these up?

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 17: Violence Is Not The Answer

Madison looked around the house. Her mother had left early that morning and she was making sure all the windows had been shut before she left. **(This sentence is really pissing me off. 'Passive Voice'…SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID COMPUTER! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOUR TALKING ABOUT!!)**

She locked the door and stared at the driveway. No Christopher. She whipped out her cell phone.

One missed call.

"Great," she mumbled to herself. "Christopher got himself sick." She sighed. Driving scared the crap out of her. She hated to drive, but she got in her Mercury Sable and drove slowly to school.

Alexandria was waiting for her outside the main building where they sat for lunch.

"Where's Chrissie today?" Alexandria turned and fell into step with Madison as they walked off to English.

She sighed. "He's apparently sick. He left a message on my phone."

"Huh, he didn't sound sick yesterday," She sat down in her desk and leaned toward Madison in the desk in front of her.

"I know. He didn't sound sick in the message, but he was whispering quickly, so it was hard."

Alexandria raised an eyebrow. "Lemme hear the message." She held her hand out for the phone.

Madison unzipped a pocket in her black cargos and pulled out a dark purple phone.

She listened intently and Madison watched as her brow furrowed. "Does Chrissie have a sister?"

"No, why?"

Alexandria pressed a few buttons and then held the phone up to Madison's ear. "Listen to the background sounds."

Sure enough, a female was screaming his name.

"She sounds like she's got some serious PMSing going on," Alexandria chuckled. "What about his mom?"

"She doesn't live with him. Every time she comes to see him, he comes and stays with me or Joseph." Madison had a bad feeling, but the bell rang and she hid her phone back in the pocket of her pants.

She thought lunch would never come. English, then Latin II. Once those two classes were over, she would see Joseph at least in Pre Calc. However, even with him in her presence, she still wanted to go home where she could call him.

The bell finally rang for lunch.

"Maddie!" Joseph called from the back of the class as they were exiting.

"Joseph!" She called back. She picked up her books and headed to the picnic table at lunch. All her best friends were waiting for her, Alexandria, Joseph, Melody, Eric, and even Trent, who skipped lunch most the time. However, the one lap wasn't there.

Madison talked to Alexandria as the rest of the group went to get some rat poison, the stuff they tried so hard to pass of as food.

"So, Madison." A perky voice said as she walked up. "I hear poor little Christopher is sick." She said in fake sympathy.

"Yeah, and?"

"I wonder if this illness will wreck his kissing abilities." Madison stood up.

"What's it to you?" Alexandria snapped for Madison, who stood speechless.

"Well, his kissing has improved in the last two years. He was an excellent kisser last weekend."

"Liar!" Madison snarled. "He went to California last weekend! Besides, Veronica, he wouldn't give some emo knock off bitch the time of day."

"Yet, he's dating you…and how do you know where he went last weekend? Where you with him?" Veronica said, feigning innocence. Madison wanted to shove those black fingernails through her black lips and on down to her stomach.

"He is a great kisser though…but he's better in bed." That was it. Madison snapped. Her hands went straight for Veronica's head. She pulled back a fist and slammed it into Veronica's cheek. But something pulled her off of Veronica.

Joseph and Trent held Veronica to the ground, and Eric held down Veronica's sister, Caroline, who had apparently run up to defend Veronica.

But what held Madison back made her mad. She looked over her shoulder to see Edward. He had one stone arm wrapped around her stomach; the other hand was wrapped **(A/N: NOT ANOTHER STUPID PASSIVE VOICE USAGE! GOD – GO TO HELL MICROSOFT WORD!!) **around her left fist, which was still raised for a punch.

"LET ME GO!" People were staring now.

"Your mother told you to stay out of trouble. Actually, you told her you would." He said to her. She struggled to pull away.

"And _you _have no right to touch me!" She snarled. "Now LET. GO!!"

"I can't do that. Have you ever heard the expression, 'Violence is not the answer'?"

"Violence is not the answer, it's only the road TO the answer. Because after you fight, you'll end up in the principals office talking out your problems." She said back, her voice strained. "NOW LET ME GO!"

"I told you—"

She stopped struggling. "You also told mom you loved her, and that you wouldn't leave. I guess we've both lied." He let her go, but kept a hand on her wrist, which she jerked away.

-x-x-x-x-

**This was fun to write. Review please!**


	18. Fury

**--Again, this chapter was FUN to write. The next one will be harder because I have no idea what…to…nevermind! OMFG! I CAN KILL OFF CHRISTOPHER!! YES!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh…wait…readers will murder me….WHO CARES!! HAHAHAHAHAA (rofl)**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I don't remember…

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 18: Fury

Madison slammed her books down on the kitchen counter to exaggerate her anger for Edward. "What the _hell_ were you doing at my school today?! Were you _stalking_ me?!" She placed her hands on her hips and turned to Edward.

"Did Bella ever tell you what Alice can do? She can see things that may, or may not happen. She called a little while ago and said you were going to get into a fight. I would have gotten there earlier, but I had to run in the shadows. I'm just lucky that you were standing in the shade of the building."

"What makes you think you had a right to stop me?!" She gripped the edge of the counter for support.

"Bella told me to stop you. Alice said you would knock the girl unconscious. Bella doesn't want to sit through trial." Edward chuckled.

Madison smiled smugly.

Edward's phone started to ring; he pulled it out at a vampire speed. He started to talk too fast for Madison to hear. She rolled her eyes and went to answer the door that had rung.

She pulled back the oak door, prepared to say 'I'm not interested', but smiled in surprise when Christopher walked in. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Edward walked into the foyer mid kiss. Christopher pulled away and pulled her arms away from him.

"I'm going to pick up your mother."

"How do you know Christopher and I won't do something dirty?" She asked, shoving her hands in her pockets and staring up into Christopher's eyes.

"Alice told me he wouldn't let you," he whispered. Madison stuck her tongue out at his back when he left. The door shut and she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"That was pretty childish, don't you think?"

"He deserves it." She paused. "I thought you were sick."

He hesitated. "I just had to get my wrist checked out. I didn't want you to worry. I actually came to get my homework, but Alexa called and said you got suspended." She pulled his hands away from her back and inspected them. One had a black brace on it.

She groaned. "I'm not porcelain! What makes you think I'd break so easily?" She asked, ignoring the part about herself.

He kissed her. "I'm being over cautious."

She laid her head against his chest. "I noticed," she mumbled. "How and what did you do to your wrist?"

"I sprained it fixing my dad's car." Madison sighed. "So, who did you beat up?" He asked, dragging her to the couch. She sat on his lap and laid her ear on his shoulder.

"Veronica Myers." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Why?" She laughed when she blushed a deep red. "Let me guess. She said I was a good kisser, but better in bed? Or something like that?" She looked up at him shocked. "She's been saying that since fourth grade. She says that to all of my girlfriends. Did you know she's my cousin?"

Madison's jaw dropped. "That fucker…" she whispered.

"Watch your mouth…" he mumbled against her lips.

He pulled away abruptly when the door burst open. Madison just turned her head to see her angry mother followed by and emotionless Edward. Christopher lifted her off his lap.

"_Do_ you have my homework?" He whispered to her.

"Yeah," she mumbled. She walked past her fuming parental unit and over to her books. She pulled out a folder and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he kissed her cheek and lingered a few seconds at her ear. "Call me or text me later…" he murmured into her ear.

"What did you do to your wrist, Christopher?" Bella asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just sprained it. I just came for my homework." He said, holding up the folder. Bella smiled, but as soon as the front door shut, the scowl was back.

"What were you thinking?!"

"You want to know exactly what I was thinking the entire time during the fight?!" Madison stood up from the kitchen table and turned toward her mother.

"Yes!" She yelled.

"One, this bitch better _not_ have gotten in bed with him before me," she counted off on her hand. "Two, I'm going to teach her fucking time travel – she's going to have her ass kicked to last Tuesday. Three, Who the hell does _he_ think he is?! Four—"

"He's your _father_, Madison Marie. He's entitled to stop you!"

Madison's face grew red. "He's _entitled_ to do nothing! He LEFT YOU!" She shouted. Edward showed no emotion, standing behind Bella. Madison stormed off to her bedroom, leaving behind a shock mother.

Bella just stood there. "What is happening here?" She whispered to herself.

-x-x-x-x-

**Seriously. Review. I've gone from getting 20 some reviews a chapter, to like, seven. Come one peoples!! You know you want to tell me you like it!**

**How many of you will kill **_**me**_** if I kill of Christopher? I need to know if I need to change my plotline XD lol.**


	19. Runaway

**--I would like to give all my non-lesbian love to Dolphinace, who gave me the most BRILLIANT idea to twist my story up! Ugh! It's fits in perfectly!!**

**I may kill of Chrissie…hehehehehehe…you'll find out sometime within this or the next chapter…:D**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: Yeah I do. I ah-member now! Me no claim!!

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 19: Runaway

Bella sat in the kitchen and placed her head on the tabletop. Edward sat next to her.

"I hate this. I hate being blind." Bella mumbled.

"Blind?" Edward asked, puzzled.

"After I hunt, my power stops working for a little bit."

"Power? You have a power?"

"Advanced GPS. I can track anyone by their specific DNA and body heat." She continued to explain the mechanics to him.

"So it's not GPS, but more LPS."

"LPS?"

"Local Positioning System."

"Oh," she paused and her eyes shot up to the ceiling. It was way too quiet. "Oh! Crap!" She darted up the steps, Edward on her heals.

"What's wrong?" His forehead creased. He still remembered how irritating it was not to hear her thoughts. Bella opened Madison's bedroom door and stood in the hall, dazed in disbelief.

"She ran away…" Edward handed her his cell phone.

"Call around. I call Alice from the house phone." He was gone in a flash and Bella was pressing the buttons furiously.

"Christopher? Hi, it's Madison's mom. Have you seen her?"

**(A/N: Here's my reply to your PM Dolphinace: You said something about her running away! YOU SAID IT! JUST SHUT UP AND TAKE THE CREDIT DAMMIT!! Lol)**

"Ah, no, I haven't. I'm going to go look for her now though." She could hear his car keys jingling.

"Okay. Call me at the house if you find her." She was surprised how even her voice sounded.

"Did Alice see anything?" He shook his head and Bella sighed. Edward wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest.

"We'll find her. I promise. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper Rosalie. They're all looking for her right now. We should join them."

Bella shook her head. "I'm going to wait for Christopher to call back." He nodded and kissed her; a fierceness behind it that crossed the boundaries again. She loved it. If it had been under any other circumstances, she would have made it last longer. She lightly pushed on his chest. "Go," she whispered.

----------

Madison sat at the base of a tree in the woods near a riverbank. She gasped for air.

"Why did I do that?" She whispered to herself. "Why did I run away? WHY?!" She screamed. "Mom doesn't need anything else to deal with!" She pounded the dirt with her fist.

"Everyone's looking for you," a voice came from behind her. She leaned around the tree to see Emmett.

She sighed. "I know that." He sped up to her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Then we should get you home before your mother goes insane."

She crossed her arms. She had been gone for not even twenty minutes, but it was long enough. She didn't even have a good reason for running away. She was going to get it now. "Fine."

"I'm surprised, I thought you'd throw a bigger fight than this," Emmett chuckled.

"I don't even know why I ran away. Just stressed, I guess. I come here a lot to think, when mom goes out hunting." She confided.

"Is it because your dad is back after so long. I can't imagine how that feels. A father you've never known who left the love of his…existence suddenly comes back."

"Do you know why he left her in the first place?" She whispered. He shifted her so that he was cradling her.

"For her own good," he rolled his eyes. "He believed he was just hurting her, and that she'd be better off if it was as if we never existed."

Madison stared at him in shock.

"What did you think it was?"

She looked at her lap in shame. "I heard my mom talking to Aunt Alice…about the day…he left her." He explained what she heard that night when she was sneaking around.

Before he could answer, his phone buzzed.

"Edward…yeah. I found her…What?! We'll be right there," he snapped the phone shut and shoved it back in his jeans pocket.

"What's wrong?" She asked, getting a little anxious.

"Do you mind if I run? Your mom used to get a little dizzy when Edward ran with her…"

"I'm fine. I grew up with my mom. She used to run with me all the time."

"Okay," he took off in a sprint.

"Tell me what happened," she demanded.

He shook his head.

She didn't need to ask anymore. She saw the flashing lights, then her mother and Edward.

Bella pulled her into a hug, blocking her from the scene.

"What's going on? What happened?" She tried to look over her mother's shoulder, and spotted Christopher on a stretcher. Bloodied, scratched, attached to an oxygen tube.

"I'm so sorry Madison." He mother whispered repeatedly. But the sounds blurred.

"CHRISTOPHER!" She called, knowing it was useless.

-x-x-x-x-

**-cringe- Bring on the flames…-cowers in corner- But just leave me conscious so I can write the next chapter at least.**


	20. Accident

**--I'M ALIVE!! (for now) Annnyyywwwaayyss. This chapter will be fun. It's so PERFECT!**

**I want a balloon…**

**Random. Wow. Lmao**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: (insert disclaimer here)

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 20: Accident

Madison stared at him. His eyes were shut and peaceful. She was thankful for his survival. He had spun out of control in his car and slammed into an on-coming car. He had a broken left arm and two cracked ribs. Along with scratches everywhere.

She sat away from him, not wanting to hurt him further. She sat next to her mother against the wall to his right.

"You're going to need to eat. You have to be hungry by now." Bella said softly.

"I'm not hungry," she tried to say, but she grumbled so it came out as one messed up word.

Bella got up from her chair. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

And then she was alone with Christopher. And Edward.

"I know how you feel." He whispered. She turned her head and glanced at him, then her eyes returned to Christopher. "Did your mother ever tell you about her encounter with James?"

"Yeah. You saved her."

He shook his head. "No, if it wasn't for me, that whole thing never would have happened. She never would have been hurt like that. I didn't save her."

"I wish I was there…" she whispered.

"If you had been there, he would just have adjusted the car so that if anyone survived, you would."

"It's still my fault. It's all my fault…" she could feel the tears sliding silently down her cheeks. "If I hadn't run away, he'd still be safe."

"Not necessarily," Edward said.

"What do you mean?" Madison's heart nearly stopped.

"His mother is abusive. He lied to you when he said he sprained his wrist from fixing his father's car."

"What?" She gripped the chair.

"She came into town a few days ago. It was a surprise. He didn't know."

"Why didn't he tell me?" She wondered aloud, staring at his face.

"He didn't want to worry you." There was a long pause and Madison started to wonder where Bella had gone.

Madison was afraid to ask, but did anyways. She gathered her courage. "Why did you leave mom?" She whispered almost in audibly. "Emmett and Mom have told me. But I want your side."

"On Bella's eighteenth birthday, she got a small paper cut, and Jasper went nuts. By the end of the day, she had a long cut on her arm because of a paper cut. I was the cause for her pain from the James event." He paused. "By staying, I was just causing her more pain. So I left. I had hoped that by taking myself out of her life, she'd be safer."

Madison processed this, and Bella walked back in with a coke.

"I don't want it." She took the coke from her mother and set it on the window ledge. She moved her chair so that she was closer. She crossed her arms on top of the sheets next to him and laid her head down, falling asleep with him.

----------

Christopher opened his eyes to a blinding white light. He looked around at an empty room. Almost, Madison had her arms folded on the bed. She was asleep.

He reached out with his right hand and brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

Her eyelids slowly slid back and her gorgeous green eyes looked up at him, tears streaming down her face before she even knew why.

"Christopher…" she whispered. He traced the dark circles under her eyes and then his hand cupped her cheek.

"You look tired," he mumbled.

"I'm fine," she grumbled. Then the tears came on full force. "I'm so glad you're awake!"

"I'm fine." She leaned up and kissed him.

"You'll be fine," she reassured herself. He shifted in the bed, wincing a little, but he managed to shift over far enough so she could climb into the bed with him.

She kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"What exactly happened?" He asked quietly.

"Car accident. You hit a car in on-coming traffic. You have two cracked ribs on your left side from when you hit the door during impact, and you have a broken left wrist. Along with many scrapes and cuts."

They talked for a few more minutes until Madison had fallen asleep. He followed her lead and easily slipped into a dark sleep.

-x-x-x-x-

**XD YOU THOUGHT HE WAS GUNNA DIE!!!!! Lol. I'm ebil. I know. Here's how it is:**

**My grandmother is staying at my house right after the funeral today. She's staying in MY room, so I'm not sure WHEN or HOW MNY TIMES I can update while she's here. She'll be here from Wednesday to Saturday.**

**XDXD**


	21. Released

**--Sorry. I just couldn't update the other afternoon. It took me two and a half fucking hours to clean my room! THEN I had to clean the guest bathroom. Well, my dad took me, my brother, and my sister out to Stake 'N Shake afterwards, so it was okay. Then when we got home, I just could not make myself write. I ended up watching The Lion King. And then yesterday I was busy with a project for school.  
**  
-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: fork

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 21: Released

Edward and Bella had left Christopher's hospital room so they could sleep. They sat in two chairs in the waiting room. Just talking.

"Isn't it ironic?" Edward asked quietly, looking at Bella's hands. They had moved the chairs so that they were facing one another. He looked over Bella's changed body.

"What is?"

"The one thing I tried to keep you from being, you become because I left."

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have been out in the woods alone." She tried. He sighed.

"At least he's dead…If he wasn't; I would have hunted him down."

"I don't doubt you would." She paused. "What were you doing all these years anyways?"

"Nothing. I just traveled from clan to clan. Doing nothing really. The last five or six years I've been trying to track Victoria, but no good."

She told him the story about his Volvo and how Alice had been the one she saw driving it, but she really wasn't.

"I don't remember my Volvo ever being missing, are you sure it was mine?"

"There aren't a whole lot of them left out there, but even if it wasn't yours, it was tailing me for some reason. And then there's the thing about the driver…"

"I don't know…" his eyes narrowed as he thought. "You don't think it could be Victoria's doing, do you?"

"I don't know." She paused. Then whispered, "We should go back to the room. I don't want Madison to do something she shouldn't."

----------

"Cheater!" Madison growled. Christopher just grinned and stuck his tongue out at her in response.

"If false claims make you feel better…" He grinned again.

"They do. So just shut up and take it. Do you have any fives?"

"Go. Fish." Madison glared at him.

She mumbled something inaudibly. All Christopher picked out was 'strip'.

"You're so wild." He laughed. She loved the sound of his laugh. So musical, comforting.

She pursed her lips and stared at him through narrowed eyes. Then, abruptly, she looked down at her cards and mumbled, "Dude, I'm as tame as an animal cracker…"

He laughed again.

He asked for a card, and ended up picking up the last card. "I win," he grinned. Madison melted. His eyes smiled at her. **(A/N: Did I ever mention what color they were? Christopher's eyes?)**

Madison couldn't help herself. She crawled across the bed and sat in his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she lightly touched her lips to his.

He wrapped his casted left arm lightly around her. He had been in the hospital for a few weeks now, and he was more than ready to go home. Madison had been back in school, so he didn't get to see her all day.

The doctor knocked on the door and Madison pushed herself off his lap, sitting where she had been, cards in hand. After a short check out, he told him he could go home whenever he wanted.

"Here," he handed him a slip of paper. "That's the pain medication for your arm and the other one is for your ribs. You won't need refills, just take those until they're gone. Okay?"

"Thank you." Christopher walked into the bathroom with the jeans his dad had brought him days ago, dragging the IV with him. The doctor smiled at Madison.

"I'll have a nurse come in a few minutes to remove the IV." Madison nodded and he left.

Christopher walked out shirtless – the IV tubes got in the way.

Madison stared. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Er, the nurse is coming to take your IV out," she mumbled. He chuckled and took her hand, pulling her and the IV over to the bed. They sat on the edge of the bed, hand in hand.

The nurse walked in and began to remove the medical tape carefully.

Christopher leaned over and kissed the hallow under her ear. "Do you need a ride home?" he murmured.

"Yeah. Mom was going to pick me up today, but I'll call her and tell her you'll drive me" She suggested.

"Be careful," the nurse warned, wrapping the tubes up and tidying up the IV stand. "It's pouring down rain."

They nodded and Christopher put his shirt back on as the nurse walked out.

Madison groaned.

"What?" Christopher eyed her.

"It's like the cable went out…" She crossed her arms and he chuckled.

"Let's go," he took her hand and went to check out.

----------

They started down the highway in silence. Christopher's dad had dropped off a spare car they owned. The rain beat against the car in a steady rhythm.

"I brought you a CD. I've always been meaning to give this to you. It was hard to find." He pulled out a CD from the space between the seats. It was too dark for her to see it, but her mind tried to think of all the bands and artists she wanted that she didn't have.

All of a sudden, t.A.T.u.'s 'All About Us' started playing over the speakers.

Madison screeched. "How did you get this CD?! I've been looking EVERYWHERE for it!"

Christopher smiled.

"You're the best!" She squeezed his hand.

-x-x-x-x-

**Okay. Yeah. Still not able to update, I'll put it in an AN next chapter.**


	22. Daddy

**--Okay. So my friend posted a dumb Naruto fanfic as a joke. Well, she forgot about it and it went against the site guidelines, so I was not allowed to post new stories, or even update for three days. Well that ended at 2 PM EST today…**

**BTW: My newest musical obsession: t.A.T.u.!!! My favorite songs are 'All The Things She Said", "Gomenasai", "Loves Me Not", "Show Me Love", "Perfect Enemy" and "All About Us" (loooong list XD)**

**My old musical obsession was Japanese (It still is, but t.A.T.u. joined it). I have over 200 Japanese songs. A lot are themes from Bleach, Blood+, FMA, YYH, Full Moon…etc. (acquired from gendou(DOT)com)**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: …………..

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 22: Daddy

**(A/N: THIS IS IN ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW!!!! I decided that this was the best way to portray her side of this part of the story. It won't last long, so I'll be switching back to 3****rd**** person in the middle of the story)**

::ViSiON::

Madison gripped the edge of her seat. The car slid and hit a divider. However, Christopher and Madison were okay. Christopher pulled Madison out of the car and they stood near the edge of the road, close to the divider. Their heads turned to behind them. Christopher jerked Madison so that his back was towards the car that was skidding toward them.

Christopher hugged Madison tight and whispered something to her.

I watched helplessly as the car hit them both; the metal grinding against the concrete wall.

They were dead.

::END ViSiON::

Jasper shook my shoulders lightly, calling my name. I didn't feel the mask of pain on my face until Jasper asked me what was wrong.

"Madison! Go get Emmett! You have to save them!" I gasped. I focused on the vision to see if I could find out where they were. It was dark, but you could see an exit sign and town name behind them. "They were on their way home from the hospital," I told him quickly. "I'm going to find Edward and Bella."

Then we left. I flew through the trees, playing the vision repeatedly in my head so that Edward would 'hear' me before I said anything. It worked. I got to a clearing and I saw Edward take off.

Bella was about to run after him, but I grabbed her arm and shook my head.

"What's wrong?" She asked hesitantly.

"It's nothing," I faked a smile. "Rosalie just got a little…er…aggravated at Jasper. Emmett has a hold of Rosalie, but Carlisle is having a little trouble with Jasper."

She eyed me with accusing eyes. I hoped I fooled her.

"Have you hunted yet? Isn't that what you two came out here to do?"

"Er, yeah. We were just heading back."

"Okay. Let's go then."

----------

**3****rd**** PERSON!!**

Madison gripped the seat as the car slid across the slick road and hit the concrete wall.

"We need to get out NOW!" Christopher said to her. He climbed out and reached in to pull her out, but saw Jasper pulling her out on the other side.

"I got her!" He yelled to him over the sound of cars rushing by on either side of them.

Jasper carried Madison to the side of the road near the divider and sighed in relief. Christopher turned his head as he heard the screeching of tires.

Emmett cussed loudly and wrapped his arms around Christopher and Madison, his back to the car.

Madison's ears picked up the sound of crunching metal and glass, at the same time, she also heard Christopher whisper to her.

"I love you," he whispered simply in her ear. Tears rushed down her cheeks.

Jasper and Emmett carried them to the other side of the highway and set them on the ground.

"MADISON!" She heard her name called. She stood up and looked at the voice. Before she knew what she was doing, she ran towards him.

"DADDY!" She screamed and ran into him, wrapping her arms around him.

Edward was surprised at first, and then wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so glad you're okay," he mumbled into her hair.

"I was so scared. I thought I was going to die," her voice shook. Her knees gave out and she slid to the ground, holding herself. He bent down and sat down next to her, hugging her tightly.

"You're okay," he whispered many times to her.

She wrapped her arms around him.

-x-x-x-x-

**Yeah, I know. Short. Deal with it. I was FORCED to go to my friends' band competition (My school was hosting it, so for them it was more of an exhibition)**

**But I got to see my friend Lauren compete (She doesn't go to my school) Their school won over all. They won a LOT of first places.**

**Then I got to see one of my best friends drop her flag! She thinks she broke her hand. She said it's swollen and 'hurts like hell'. Lol**

**REVIEW!**


	23. Aftermath

**--Sorry I'm so late with the update! In English, I had to to…er…GOT to create a cartoon in a group project. I REALLY needed a good grade. It took me a lot longer than I had planned. But I'm done now. So here's the next chapter!**

**A lot of you liked the last chapter. I did too XD.**

'**Like a game of pick-up sticks  
Played by fucking lunatics!'**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: Me no own. (In my cartoon, I had to put up a disclaimer for Monty Python and the Holy grail! Roflmao)

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 23: Aftermath

Christopher ripped a handful of damp grass out of the ground with his good hand. He threw it down in anger and growled. "What was I _thinking_?!" He snarled quietly to himself.

"What are you angry about?" Emmett asked, plopping down onto the ground next to him.

"My driving is what put me in the hospital! How could I put Madison in danger like that?!" He growled again and ripped out some more innocent blades of grass.

Jasper kneeled down beside him, a comforting hand on Christopher's back. "It wasn't you that caused the accidents. Just keep that in mind."

"What?!" Christopher searched Jasper's ocher eyes for any hints that he was lying.

"You car was rigged the first time. Someone had set up a timer so that the power steering would fail. The second time it was the brakes that shut down."

"How do you know?" Christopher was confused by how he knew this, and why hadn't they told him sooner.

"My sister, Rosalie, is a mechanic. We were just looking at your car and found out about it right before this accident."

Christopher was about to ask him how he knew about this crash, when Madison climbed into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder tightly and rocked back and forth slowly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

"I liked the other thing better…" she mumbled.

He stopped rocking. "What other thing?" Jasper didn't need Alice's power to know what was coming. He pulled Emmett off the ground and walked toward Edward, who was trying to calm down Bella.

Madison looked up into his eyes. "I love you, Christopher," she whispered. He smiled.

"I love you, Madison Swan." She kissed him lightly. "I don't deserve your love. After all I've put you through…" he whispered into her hair.

"Shut the hell up and accept it dammit," she mumbled to him, kissing his collarbone. He chuckled.

----------

"I'm surprised your mother didn't forbid me from seeing you anymore."

Madison shut her bedroom door quietly and then walked over to her bed. She stood in front of him. He was sitting cross-legged on her bed. She took his hands in hers.

"My Aunt Rosalie explained that both times you were set up. It wasn't your fault," she said carefully for the thousandth time that night.

Madison chuckled as she thought of a line from a t.A.T.u. song, 'Loves Me Not.'

"What?" he asked, afraid of her answer.

"'I complicated our lives, by falling in love with him,'" she sang. Being the daughter of a vampire and a human, she had some talents that went beyond most humans. She could sing well.

"That you did," he agreed.

She climbed into his lap. "But there's one line out of that whole entire song that keeps running through my head."

"What line is that?" He mumbled into her cheek.

"'He loves me,'" she sang.

"Truly, I do."

----------

"How did you get away with Madison knowing about us without the Volturi knowing?" Jasper asked Bella, who was sitting next to Edward on her couch.

"On her seventeenth birthday, I have to change her."

"Can you handle that?" Carlisle asked. Everyone was there; everyone except Rosalie, who was working, against what she wanted, on Christopher's car. The one he wrecked the first time. That was the only car that _was_ savable.

"I don't know. I don't want to."

"You want her to stay human?" Edward asked with a squeeze of her hand.

"Yes, I do. She's only barely begun to live. I can't _do_ that to her. She has Christopher."

"Now you know my thoughts when you wanted me to change you."

Bella shook her head. "That's different. This is my _daughter_."

"At this rate," Alice said. "Christopher will end up knowing about us. He honestly _loves_ Madison."

"Let's wait and see how this all pans out. For the meantime, let's wait until Madison's birthday to decide what to do. If Christopher _needs_ to know, he will." Carlisle decided.

-x-x-x-x-

**Omg. My friend didn't 'break her hand'. She dropped her flag and gave herself a bruise on the hand about the size of a quarter. A bruise. I nearly broke my wrist doing a back-roll in dance today. I don't complain to her everyday. It gets annoying after a while when all these Color Guard people go around COMPLAINING they have yet ANOTHER bruise on their hand. When you are REALLY injured, THEN you can complain.**

**RANT OVER.**

**Yes, I know the flags can hurt. But really. Don't complain to people who get hurt themselves and don't complain.**


	24. Daddy Daughter Time and Advil

**--Sorry I didn't update anymore yesterday! I went to a party from, like 7 till 12 am. XD. I got the party started! My sister and I were left out (we were the only ones who didn't go to her school) so we weren't 'included' in their circle. I demanded that my sister play Stella Stella olla (I don't know if that's how you spell it, but you get it….) with me. Then a boy dressed as the Geicko Caveman joined us. Then the ninja with the real Katana joined. Then everyone did. Eventually we ended up playing 'Honey if you love me'. I hate this game with a passion – I suck. So I got to go up and I picked my friend Lauren (whom invited me to said party) and sat on her lap. I wrapped my arms around her neck and said "Honey, I'll be your Bella if you be my Edward. Please smile!"**

**IT WAS FUNNY! She wouldn't stop laughing…lol**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS DID FOR HALLOWEEN!**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: Don't own

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 24: Daddy Daughter Time and Advil

"You can't leave this house without someone with you. You must be home before dark." Bella finished her rant. She paced the kitchen in front of Madison. "I don't know if I want you in a car with Christopher."

"Mom! You can't do that! You're being ridiculous!" Madison shouted.

"Bella, she's right." Edward said calmly. "As long as someone is tailing her, she'll be fine."

"See?! Even _he_ agrees with me!"

The corner of Bella's mouth twitched. "So you've dropped the 'daddy'?"

Madison stood put and stomped up to her room mumbling 'mistake. I KNEW it would haunt me!'

Madison slammed her door shut. She walked over to her mirror and stared at herself. "Why…why did I do that?"

'You know why…' Her reflection said. **(A/N: She's hallucinating. You'll see why later)**

"No," she shook her head. "I didn't mean it…"

'Yes…you did.' Her reflection smirked. 'You love your daddy…deep down…'

"I THOUGHT WE SETTLED THIS LAST TIME!" She shouted at it. Her hand flew to her forehead as a headache flared and she gripped the edge of the vanity for support.

Edward walked into her room and shut the door behind him, leaning on it. "So. You talk to yourself in the mirror a lot?"

Madison rolled her eyes. "Only when it talks back," she mumbled, her hands dropping to her side and went to sit on the bed, but ended up laying down instead. Her hand was once again at her forehead and she rolled onto her side, reaching for the nightstand.

Edward watched as Madison pulled out a bottle of Advil from one of the drawers. She popped open the lid and dry-swallowed two pills.

"Do you always take pills without your mother knowing?" He asked as she rolled onto her back.

"No. I get migraines a lot. Especially when people around me are _thinking_ a lot," she hinted. "During tests. When I, or anyone around me, asks difficult question. When my friends space out." She named the things that gave her migraines for Edward. Then she giggled. "Advil should be illegal. Christopher says I'm addicted to it and 'claims I get high. However, it just makes me hyper." She stared at her ceiling and started to hum a tune that was familiar to Edward.

"Why did you hear that song from?" he asked, walking over and sitting in her desk chair. H sat so he rest his elbows on the backrest and support his head in his hands.

"Um," Madison was having trouble thinking about it. "Mom used to hum it to me when I was little. I made lyrics to it though."

"Can I hear it?" he asked with an amused look covering the wonder and sadness.

"Not now. I left the lyrics at school. Actually, I don't think I have them anymore. Nevertheless, years ago, I got it published in a poetry book. I'm certain if you searched for it, you would be able to find it. Although it is a pretty old book – published ten years ago." She babbled from the bed.

"Does Bella own a copy?"

"She has no idea I had a poem published," she paused and then laughed quietly. "She has no idea I even write poetry. Not like she would care much anyways," Edward raised and eyebrow. Madison's voice lowered to a whisper, almost as if she were talking to herself. "She never really paid much attention to the things I did. I spent the first year or so of my life in the hands of _Jacob Black_," –Edward grimaced as she spat out his name with anger.

"And then for the first seven years after I started living with mom again, until I was about eight, she distanced herself from me." Madison amazed herself by how easy it was for her to say it aloud. She had only told Christopher and Alexandria this story. "It was only recently that I found out why." She stopped.

"Why, do you think?" Edward asked quietly. He liked that his daughter, who seemed to hate him, was talking openly with him.

She rolled onto her stomach and looked at him. She brushed away a few strands of bronze-brown hair that had escaped her French braid pigtails. "I look too much like you. Every time she looked at me, she was probably reminded of you."

Madison had mixed emotions about the pained look that appeared in his eyes. She felt pleasure and pity. She was happy that he now knew the pain he had caused both of them, and pity because…well, she didn't know why exactly.

"I'm sure Bella didn't mean to…neglect you." He sighed. "Leaving her wasn't the best idea in the world…" he mumbled to himself.

"You were miserable, too, weren't you?" He looked at her, his face expressionless marble. "Besides, you couldn't have known this was going to happen." She rolled onto her back and rubbed her temples. "You really shouldn't _think_ so much. You're probably over analyzing everything and thinking of what _could_ have happened, instead of reality."

"Do you know _why_ you get migraines?" He asked, trying to think of as little as he could. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain than he already had.

She inhaled. "Mom hypothesized it was because of your 'gift'. She told me that you had said you may have gotten your 'gift' because you were aware of peoples thoughts around you, or something like that."

Edward nodded slowly. He glanced at his watch. "I have to go meet Rosalie about Christopher's car." He got up and walked out as silently as he had come in.

Madison rolled her eyes and exhaled. She writhed in pain as her headache flared. She rolled over and took two more Advil before she decided to sleep.

-x-x-x-x-

**Hallucinations due to Advil are very RARE. So don't worry about it XD. However, yeah. Now you know why she hallucinates.**

**TELL ME ABOUT YOUR HALLOWEEN!**


	25. Gun Point

**--I have some more of the FAQ!! (yay!)**

**Q: How do you play 'Honey If You Love Me'?  
**A: Everyone sits in a circle. Then one person goes up to a random person in the circle and says (how ever you want, and along the lines of:) "Honey, if you love me, please smile." Then the person you asked that has to say "Honey, you know I love you, but I just can't smile" without smiling. Since I dance, the teacher taught us to laugh at anything, so I'm naturally a smiley person.

**Q: Are you going to change Christopher/Madison?  
**A: I get this one in reviews AND PMs. So here it is: Not in this fic. Sorry. There WILL be a sequel centered on Madison though. Nevertheless, for now, this fic is just on Madison, Edward, and Bella (though it may not seem like it right now).

**Very short, but those are the FAQ's for now.**

**I may not post for a bit because my head is killing me. I had twelve (12) Novocain shots in EACH SIDE of my face on my bottom jaw. That was Halloween MORNING at 11. I didn't get feeling back in my face until 9:30 AM the next morning. I was almost literally high from the drug, that's why I didn't post the last chapter until very late. (That and Ghost Hunters was investigating Waverly Hills Sanatorium again ;)) **

**(I know this is a long authors note, but bare with me)  
I spent my actual Halloween in the dentist having three cavities filled. They couldn't numb my right side on the bottom because my nerves are all screwed up. I have some teeth without nerves, some teeth with three nerves…wtf…Then I dressed up in my Winry Rockbell Cosplay costume (hand made!) and handed out candy while my 18 year old brother drove around in his car trick-or-treating.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: Yeah. I'm disclaiming…

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 25: Gun Point

Madison woke up in a daze. She was relieved that her headache was finally gone, but pissed that it was replaced by nausea. She lay in bed until her mother came up to get her. She glanced over at her alarm clock and spotted Edward sitting in her desk chair, watching her. Actually, it was more of a glare.

She glared back. "What? What the hell are you doing in here?"

He laughed blackly. "You know. You are a bad liar." Her stomach twisted. What secret did he find out? "Just like your mother." He smirked. She rolled over to her side and left her arm hang across her body and touch the floor.

"Okay, smartass, what did I lie about." She slurred the words. Her mouth was dry and she just wanted him out of her room.

"The drugs," he replied flatly. She found it weird that he never moved and inch, and that he didn't _look_ like he was talking.

I'm hallucinating, she thought. She was about to yell at 'Edward' when Bella walked in. Madison looked back at her desk.

He was gone.

"Get up, it's late." Madison made a show of rolling over and falling on the floor, not moving. "Get downstairs in the next five minutes, or I'm coming back up," Bella threatened with a smirk.

----------

Madison stood up at the top of the stairs, she tip-toed down a few steps to hear what was going on. She leaned around the wall slightly to see and older looking guy…

…he had her mother at gunpoint.

"Mommy…" she whisper cried.

"Madison, stay there," Edward said sternly. She hadn't seen him standing in the kitchen, out of view of this guy.

She watched Edward flip out his phone and speak fast into it. Her shut it and snuck over to the stairs at such a high speed, that this person had no chance of seeing him.

"Who is he?" Madison whispered.

"Bella's father, your maternal grandfather."

"Bella…no…you're not Bella. You're a _monster_." Bella winced at Charlie's choice of words. "Bella shouldn't look like she's eighteen still. You messed up there, who ever…er…whatever you are!"

"It _is_ me, dad."

Madison took off. "No," Charlie replied, aiming. "You're not Bella." He pulled the trigger.

Madison heard Bella and Edward yell. The front door, which had already been open, allowed the flow of vampires to come in. She heard people rushing around. She couldn't see. There were black spots in her vision.

She didn't know what had happened. She remembered running for her mother, and then falling backward to the ground.

"HOW COULD YOU SHOOT HER?!" Bella screamed at her father, who was now being held back by Emmett. Charlie looked confused and scared. "HOW COULD YOU SHOOT MY DAUGHTER?!" That cleared it up for him.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Carlisle said in his calm, even voice. Edward motioned for one of his siblings to pick Madison up and take her to the car. He walked over to Bella and she collapsed into his arms.

"Go," he hissed to Charlie. "Go, and never come back." He lifted up Bella, cradling her, and carried her to his car.

----------

"The bullet is sitting right next to her lung. She's lucky that it didn't puncture it," Carlisle explained to Edward alone.

"So will she be okay?" Edward fought to keep his tone even. He could tell Madison still didn't like him. Maybe she didn't hate him as much. Maybe, over time, she'd grow to like him. Maybe she'd forgive him.

"I'm almost positive."

"Almost?"

"Well…there is a chance that the trauma will leave her in a coma. It doesn't happen often, but when she was shot, she passed out almost immediately."

"When's her surgery?" Edward asked. He wanted so badly to get back to Bella.

Carlisle glanced at his watch. "Five minutes. I'm not allowed to operate, since I know her." Edward's eyes widened. "However, since she's my granddaughter, I've requested that I be present during the operation."

"Doesn't make me feel good about it. How well does this guy do on removing bullets?"

"I called in an old friend. He usually worked in hospitals near gang activity, so he has a lot of experience in removal of bullets."

"Old friend…?"

"Do you remember Dr. Ecklund?" Edward nodded. It made him feel a lot better that another vampire would be working on his daughter instead of an ignorant human.

"Let's go. Bella is probably pulling all her hair out," Edward mumbled, leaving the room.

-x-x-x-x-

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm going to be a bitch and request that until I get the review count up to 410, I won't update. I don't usually do this, because I find it slightly annoying, but I need a bit of time. I find it annoying because if you review, you're now dependant on other people to hurry up and review. You know what I mean? You've done all you can, now you have to wait because you did what you were told.**


	26. Waking Up

**--I've gotten many reviews. I only said I wanted that many, because I KNEW my faithful reviewers would review, and It was only, like, 9 reviews away, so I didn't worry about it.**

**In said reviews, people were wondering why I didn't go into much detail as to HOW Charlie ended up there. You'll find out, because I'm sure the rest of the Cullens want to know too.**

**I realized in math class (we were in the computer lab and I wasn't doing what I was supposed to…) that the last chapter could be a little confusing.**

**Clarification: Madison was hallucinating that Edward was in her bedroom, then the hallucinations stopped when her mother came in. THEN after she had gotten dressed and everything, she was going to go downstairs when she heard some…er…fighting. Edward was in the kitchen the entire time and realized what was going on and went to stop Madison from getting int the middle of it.**

**Hope that helped some.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: Me no own

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 26: Waking Up

"Isshegoingtobeokay?" Bell rushed over to Edward's side the second he stepped out of the room with Carlisle on his heels.

Edward took her shoulders in his hands and pulled her close. "Please, don't worry. She'll be fine." His voice shook on the last word. As he was saying this…Alice had a vision.

**(A/N: I seriously thought of ending the chapter here…I should have. I really should have. I would've gotten an earful from reviewers though…I should've...)**

::ViSiON iN ALiCE'S POV::

I saw myself standing at the foot of Madison's hospital bed. Edward and Bella were sitting to her right in plastic chairs. Christopher sat cross-legged in a similar chair on the other side of the bed, holding her hand.

She woke up and the vision changed. No light shone in behind the closed curtains. Christopher had fallen asleep next to her; Edward and Bella were nowhere in sight. No one was in the room.

The vision skipped again. Christopher was screaming on the floor, and Madison gone.

::END ViSiON::

Edward's eye flickered to Alice.

"She'll be okay," Alice said, making it sound like she was reassuring Bella, when in reality, she was reassuring Edward.

-----------

Madison opened her eyes to see Edward at the foot of the bed. Other than him, the rest of the room was empty. She lifted her arms and rubbed her race.

"Where's mom?" She asked quietly. Edward had apparently not known she was awake. Her headache dulled and she knew he had 'come back down to earth'.

"Went out." He answered simply.

"What happened?" Madison felt the pillows supporting her from behind. Her mind was flooded. She had to think hard to get to anything.

"Bella and I were talking in the kitchen, and she started mumbling to herself. 'No, no, no, no, no,' she kept saying over and over. She went to answer the door and told me to stay in the kitchen.

"I heard Charlie walk in. He was saying something about how young she looked. Then he stated that she still looked eighteen. He apparently came to surprise her for a late birthday. However, when he saw her, she was overly pale, golden eyes, and much, much prettier." Madison rolled his eyes.

"Then he pulled the gun out. I heard him grip the gun and I was about to walk out, when you called out to her. I _told_ you to stay there, but you're just as much of an overly worried person as Bella is. Before I could catch you, you jumped over the railing and clung to her. Startled, Charlie pulled the trigger."

"And I got shot," Madison finished for him. He nodded slowly.

"The bullet entered through your back, barely missing your spinal cord, and was leaning against your lung. It is truly a miracle you survived."

Madison chuckled and then winced. Edward's eyes showed Madison how anxious he had become, and she felt sorry. "It is a miracle I was even born."

"Yes, a miracle that was…" he said quietly.

"I am sorry," she mumbled. "I should have listened to you. I just didn't want him to hurt mom. I guess I forgot she was immortal." **(A/N: I HATE to call her that, since there IS a way to kill vampires, but in the book they **_**are**_** called that…)**

"It's okay, you'll be fine."

"I am…also sorry…for not trusting you…with mom. I didn't want to see her like that anymore," she started to talk quickly, like Edward does, but not _as_ fast. "She was in so much pain. I thought her loneliness would never end. I wrote a poem about it. I never had the courage to show it to her. However, one day I did remind her that she shouldn't be so lonely, and that I would always be here for her.

"I guess after all these near-death experiences, I'm really scaring her, and all I'm doing is hurting her again."

Edward chuckled blackly. "This is what happened before, with your mother. All the reasons I left before. Once I came back, you're suddenly in the hospital a lot more. I just cause pain."

"You're wrong. You're the best thing that ever happened to my mom. I am able to see that now. I'm just a danger magnet."

Edward laughed freely this time. "I called your mother that once."

Madison smiled. "Where is she?"

His face grew dark and he let out a sharp breath. "She went to pick up Christopher, against her better judgment…"

Madison stared at Edward.

-x-x-x-x-

**Okay. Sorry it took so long. I won't do that anymore (request for a certain number of reviews)**

**Anyways, I NEED HELP! I need betas for a 2000 word story I'm writing for a contest. I'll take as many as offered. I only have about 900 words written, but I need peole to help with grammar and stuff. If you would like to help, either PM or review this form:**

**Name/Pen name/Nickname:  
Age: **(Or grade level. I just need to know what level grammar you're at)**  
E-mail address:** (If you can't/don't want to give out your e-mail, just tell me to PM it to you)

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO OFFER TO HELP!**


	27. Kidnapped

**--Okay! So, report cards come out on WEDNESDAY! (it is Monday). So I'll be writing a bit more.**

**If you or a friend are writing a twilight fanfic, let me red them! Tell me if you are and I'll go read them!**

**Don't forget: I have a co-written twilight fic me and a friend, 'did you say lightswitch' are writing. Check out my stories. It's called 'Dusk'.**

**THANK YOU NARUHINA!! (Just felt like I should say thank you.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer here

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 27: Kidnapped

Madison stared at Edward.

"_What_ better judgment? You think he shouldn't be here?!" Her voice started to rise and her lungs shouted in protest. She winced and tried to steady her breathing

"You need to take it easy. I didn't mean it like that." He moved to a chair closer to her side.

"Then what did you mean?" she demanded in a hoarse whisper.

He took a deep breath. "I wonder if you'll get upset…" he mumbled to himself.

"I take after mom in _that_ department," She mumbled to her fists, which were balled up in her lap. Edward raised an eyebrow and looked at her, waiting for some sort of elaboration. She sighed. "I stopped freaking out about things back when I was seven. When mom told me why she never actually ate the dinner she cooked, why she couldn't pick me up from school, why she stayed in the house all day.

"I was too young to know back then. I was shocked for a year or so. Then I met Alexandria. We were instantly friends. Her mother had skin cancer back then, so she couldn't go out in the sun much either." She paused to catch her breath and Edward waited patiently.

"Then, when I was ten, I met Christopher. Twelve years later, we started going out. I was in, like, eighth grade." She chuckled. It all seemed so long ago.

"When we were sophomores, he broke up with me," her voice was suddenly nothing more than a whisper. She shied away from the memory and winced. Edward, anxious now, got the hint that she would say no more on that side-subject. "Not even _that_ surprised me. I was never surprised when someone would jump out from behind a corner. I was never surprised at surprise parties Christopher or Alexandria had thrown for me.

"Not even when you returned. Hell, I don't even know if I was shocked when I was shot."

Edward smiled a crooked smile. "Well, I'm not sure if this will shock you, still, but…" he paused to gauge her reaction, but ended up studying how much she actually looked like him. Green eyes, bronze hair, her expressions. Even the way she talked sometimes. "Alice had a vision that someone kidnapped you and left Christopher on the floor," he paused. "Do you know how one becomes a vampire?" he inquired.

"Yes," she paused, and then understanding hit – hard. "No…"

"Yes. We don't know who would leave a human alive on the floor, but someone did. _That's _why Bella should _not_ have gone to get him."

"There's no changing her mind now. As punishment, she's not allowed to leave this room. I will not have my boyfriend changed into a vampire before me."

Edward chuckled. "I'm going to go ask Carlisle a few questions since Christopher is not here yet." Madison leaned back and shut her eyes.

Edward was only gone for five or so minutes, when Christopher burst through the door the same time the window shattered. She looked at the window. A red headed female **(A/N: Surprise surprise –eye roll-) **and a boy about her own age with long black hair that gently touched her shoulders.

"You get the girl, careful with her though," the red head murmured to him. She turned to Christopher. "I'll take her little boy toy!"

Madison screamed, her lungs nearly bursting.

----------

Edward and Alice tore up the steps. The elevator was too slow.

"It seems as though it's someone who knows my power well. Someone who would know how to _evade_ my premonitions…" Alice rambled.

"_Victoria,_" Edward sneered.

"I got a new vision only a few seconds ago, before the scream. The changed their mind. They're _both_ gone."

"Both?" They were at the room now. The window broken, glass scattering the floor like snow. The bed was empty. Only Bella sat on the floor, holding herself, nearly visibly shaking. "Bella," Edward murmured, walking towards her with his arms out.

She spun on her heals, still crouch and sprung up into his arms. "Victoria. It was Victoria!" She wailed tearlessly.

-x-x-x-x-

**Remember, "You want to go read Dusk…"**

**Lol. Please read it. It's pretty good so far! Here is the summary:**

**Link: **http://www**(DOT)**fanfiction**(DOT)**net/s/3873989/1/Dusk

**[AU OOC One of those Bella and the Cullens swithc places. BUT: Bellas chracteristics have been dispersed to some of the Cullens and vise versa. Bella reads minds. Emmett trips every 3 steps. Alice isn't high. James is gay. Who are Alyssa and Kimberly?**

**You KNOW you want to read it now, huh?**


	28. Rescue Mission

**--Thank you to all who went and read 'Dusk'. For those who have no idea what I'm talking about, check out the Author Note on the bottom of chapter 27.**

**I made a BIG mistake in the last chapter. I said "twelve years later". I MEANT "When she was twelve".**

**My little sister started reading this fic, she was reading it in my room (I was drawing on my bed), and she goes:**

**I know you did not stop there. –Gets up from chair and walks out- I can't even look at you…**

**XD**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer here

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 28: Rescue Mission

Madison opened her eyes and saw nothing but blackness. She sat up and screamed. Her back screamed in pain, and then her lungs did the same. She lay back down on the cold, concrete floor and tried desperately to even out her breathing.

'Where am I' she thought. A door opened away from her, letting light shine in.

It was a small room. There was a door on the other side of it, across from there she lay in the corner. There was nothing in the room.

She heard a muffled scream. A figure, shaded out by the light from behind it, threw in a body. It slid across the floor and hit the wall a yard or so away from Madison. It cried out in pain.

Before the door shut, the light from the outside allowed her a glimpse at the body.

Christopher.

She held back the tears until the door was shut and the figure was gone. Then Madison sat up slowly and crawled carefully over to his side. His small, weak screams were muffled by something.

She carefully held her hands out in front of her, feeling her way up, past his shoulders, his neck, his jaw. That's were she found it. Thick piece of cloth was tie around his face. She gently lifted up his head, ignoring the sharp pains in her back, and took it off.

"Christopher!" She whisper-cried. "Christopher!" She collapsed onto his chest, her back hurt too much to sit up anymore. "Christopher…"

"Madison…the pain…fire…" Madison's eyes widened. "The…fire…" She heard a load snap come from his body and a screamed out in pain.

She sat up, screaming in pain herself. "What happened to you…?" she whispered. She couldn't see anything.

She heard the ear wrenching sound of the large door opening again.

"So you're awake…" a male voice called into the room. The next thing she knew, he had picked her up and was somehow chaining her arms to the wall in the corner she had woken up in. "Stay a while. You're boyfriend will be done transforming in a day or two. It's barely been twenty-four hours…" he said to her before leaving again.

Another loud pop and a scream. She realized it wasn't Christopher who had screamed; it was her. She had tried to jerk away from the wall, and her back popped.

She heard Christopher call out her name before she passed out.

----------

The rest of the Cullen's watched as Alice's face smoothed over.

Edward and Alice bolted out the front door and the rest of the Cullens followed closely behind.

**(A/N: Congratulations to Mary-Alice-Brandon-Cullen for being the 500****th**** reviewer…)**

"Bella, see if you can find them. Or at least Madison. Christopher is…" Alice called back to her. She didn't want to finish that statement, not wanting to believe it.

"Okay," Bella called back, trying to steady herself. Edward noticed that she wasn't the most stable vampire in the bunch and he reached over and picked her up, mid run, and placed her on his back.

After running a few dozen miles, Bella found her. "I got her!" She got down from Edwards back and changed the direction of their running.

In a minute or two, they were in front of an old building. Bella immediately burst into the front doors and charged down the stairs.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Victoria…" she snarled. The rest of the Cullens came to a stop at the bottom the stairs.

"Where's your pretty daughter, Bella?" The male asked, sticking close to Victoria's side. "Oh," he acted surprised. "That's right, she's in here," He kicked a large metal door that led to an old freezer room with the heal of his boot.

"Alexander…" Victoria warned. "I've got her…" Before Bella could react, Victoria was running at her. Nevertheless, Edward stepped out in front her, teeth bared, growling loudly.

"Jasper, take care of _him_," Edward gestured to Alexander, who stood there in shock at what Edward had done to Victoria. She was walking out of the hole in the wall that her body had created "Emmett, get that door open!"

-x-x-x-x-

**YAY!!! 500 REVIEWS!! Thank you guys!!**

**Words: **26147  
**Chapter: **27  
**Review: **500  
**Hits: **28761  
**c2s: **1  
**Favorites: **94  
**Alerts: **143

**KEEP IT UP!! Tell me how you think this will play out. What do you think of it so far, and what will happen?**


	29. Separated

**--I was told to post soon. So here it is.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 29: Separated

Emmett had the door open in seconds, then turned around and started to help Jasper take down Alexander.

Carlisle, Bella, Alice, and Esme flocked into the rooms. Rosalie stood at the door, more to make sure Emmett didn't get hurt than to watch guard.

"Madison!" Bella flew over to her unconscious daughter's side. Carlisle looked her over.

"There's still a pulse. Her wound needs to be cleaned and re-closed…" Carlisle glanced over at Christopher, who was writhing on the floor still. Alice and Esme were next to him, trying to calm him.

Alice looked up with frantic eyes. "Carlisle, he's too far gone. It's been too long. He has to go all the way."

"This is going to kill Madison," Esme mumbled, looking at Christopher's changing face.

"We need to get them out of here. I don't have all the tools necessary to help Madison and Christopher need s to get somewhere secluded." Carlisle said, carefully picking Madison up off the floor with gently hands. Esme picked up Christopher, muttering words of assurances to him.

"Five more minutes, then the rest of us will catch up," Alice stated quietly and positively.

Sure enough, five minutes later the old building was burning to the ground and the rest of the Cullens were catching up the Bella, Esme, and Carlisle.

----------

Edward pulled Bella out of her own chair and into her lap. He sighed. "It's going to be quite a while before she can see him again."

"Mmm. Not _too _long," she argued. "Her birthday is approaching."

"What about her friends and school?" He mumbled into her collarbone.

She sighed. "I think we should change her early. We may never get a chance like this."

Edward looked at her, clearly frustrated that he could know what she was thinking.

"She's _shot_, then _kidnapped_ from her hospital room. I'm still wondering how Carlisle managed to calm down the entire hospital and keep them from wondering what was going on."

"Jasper was there to help keep things low until Carlisle could give orders." He paused. "However, I'm not sure if we should change her right at this point. First, one newborn vampire will be enough. Second, we still need to figure out how to erase Christopher from everywhere."

"That won't be easy…" she mumbled, already agonized at the task ahead of them. "His father is going to be so heartbroken."

"I know," Edward murmured into her cold, pale skin.

Madison groaned quietly as she opened her eyes.

"Madison!" Bella cried out in a whisper. Madison just stared at her mother with an emotionless face. Then the tears rushed down her face and her it contorted into a mask of pain.

----------

Christopher sat in the corner of the room on the floor.

"So Madison broke the rules," Emmett chuckled.

"Guess so," he said quietly, not looking up. Any mention of her made his dead heart break.

"It won't be that long before you get to see her," Emmett stated. Christopher looked up at him confused. "The Volturi have strict rules about human's knowing our secret. So on her seventeenth birthday, Bella is changing her."

Christopher just stared at Emmett.

"She would have been taken away…from…if…" Emmett grinned and nodded.

"But don't worry," Emmett said, getting up from his chair in the middle of the room. "That's not what happened."

It had only been five days since they were kidnapped, yet it felt so much longer. He didn't know how he could take six months without Madison. Then his mind wandered out a little further. He would never see his dad again. Or his older brother – if he ever came home. He started to wonder if Madison was okay, if she was hurt. He remembered hearing her voice the first part of the transformation. She said his name. She called out to him. He kept hearing her scream from the hospital. It haunted him.

-x-x-x-x-

**Not a very big cliffhanger. I tried not to, just in case. Ugh. I'm freaking out. I'm sitting at my computer at 5:30 in the morning and I hear a loud pop (again!). It sounds like, you know if there's a dent in a plastic bottle, and then they push it out. It sounds like that.**

**What ever.**

**Please review!**


	30. NOT Caring

**--Yay! I'm not grounded! I got relatively good grades (nothing lower than a C). So here I am! Hope you all got good grades.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 30: NOT Caring

**(A/N: This is THREE MONTHS LATER! I fast-forward-ed through time because nothing really happened in that time frame.)**

Madison sat in her room and pulled out her notebook. Ever since she had gotten back to her home in Phoenix, she had been writing poems all the time. Then, when she was allowed to see Christopher again, she'd have him read all of them.

She didn't like to go to school anymore. It was too lonely.

She glanced at the clock. 7:50. Time to go.

She didn't drive to school anymore. She took the bus. She hated to drive.

Madison stood at the bus stop and stared intently at a sign across the street with a sour look on her face. Usually she was the only one at that stop, but today she heard an extra set of footsteps stop next to her.

"So pour little Christopher isn't here to save Madison Swan, _is he_. You know, I didn't see _you_ at his funeral…" the all too familiar voice said.

"Shut. Up." She warned.

"Aww. So you _weren't _at his funeral. What, were you with another guy?"

"_Shut. Up._" She said again through clenched teeth.

Veronica snickered, but kept quiet until the bus pulled up to the school. Then she started again.

Madison shoved her hands in her pockets and slowly walked toward English, not bothering to go find Alexandria. She had ignored all her friends' calls, e-mails, and texts. She knew they just cared, but she also knew that they didn't know that she knew he was alive – in a way.

"Hey," Veronica fell into step with Madison, talking as if they were best friends. "Did you ever get the chance to get in bed with him?" That wasn't going to work with her this time. Veronica noticed it after the main building came into view. "Hn. I'll bet you didn't know he was alive," she thought she was joking. However, Madison stopped in her tracks, turned to Veronica, who was looking at her with a huge grin that she literally slapped off her face.

The loud smack got a lot of peoples attention. Those who hadn't noticed, noticed Madison screaming at Veronica.

"He's DEAD you ass hole! If you CARED, you wouldn't even JOKE like that! You're his fucking cousin!" with that, she punched Veronica in the cheek like she had the last time. Veronica stumbled backwards then walked foreword, whipping the blood off her lip. Madison didn't stop. She twisted her hips and kicked her in the stomach, making her fall to her knees. "If you CARED, you'd see that no, I wasn't at his funeral. I was in the hospital from a fucking GUNSHOT wound!" She placed her foot on Veronica's shoulder and pushed her onto the ground.

"That's _enough_ Miss Swan," Dr. Rogers, the principal, said softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Alexandria had caught the end and she ran up, leading Madison away, towards the principal's office.

"Shh shh, it's okay Madison. It'll be okay." It wasn't until then that Madison realized she was crying. Hard.

----------

Madison was slumped in the chair that practically had her name printed on it – she was there almost everyday whether she was just visiting or she was in trouble. She heard the door open and then shut. She was in trouble now.

Tears were still coming, but slower than before.

"Hello, Dr. Rogers," Bella sighed and sat next to her daughter, not seeing the tears yet. Madison moved her chair so that she was facing the wall and not facing the two of them.

Let the punishment begin…

-x-x-x-x-

**Sorry it's short. I wanted to leave a cliffy and I have to leave for school in like, twenty minutes. Please review! Have a super duper day! XD**


	31. NOT Sorry

**--Yes. Lots of reviews. Yeeeeeeeessssss. Lol. Sorry. I meant to update sooner, but everytime I tried, I had to go do something against my will. So here it is.**

**OMFG! Really good episode of InuYasha on today! (I'm excited, lol). 'Fateful Night in Tokengkyo' I love those episodes!**

**Okay. I'm going to continue my little ramblings of randomness for just a minute. I keep laughing about this and I need to ask you people if you think I'm mental.**

**Okay. So in drama class, we were doing improvising. We were playing a game where you come into the scene one at a time, and change it. So when it was my turn, I just starting crying, held my hands out in front of me, and asked "Will **_**you**_** hide my toaster?!" (There were only two other people in the scene at the time). Then after everyone is in the scene, you slowly leave one at a time . So when it was my turn again, I started screaming, kicked the chair we had hidden my "toaster" under and screamed at them "Why the heck did you hide my toaster?!" and I picked it up and left.**

**Omfg. It was so funny. I'm a sophomore, so it was pretty funny to do this scene with a senior and freshmen. You should have seen their faces.**

**(Mrchen Awakens Romance, it was with Ayra…lmfao) – just a note for a reader**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 31: NOT Sorry

"I'm very sorry for your loss," Dr. Rogers began. "It must be hard on you, Madison."

She whipped away more tears with the edge of her sleeve.

"I'm not sorry. I'd do it again. I just want to go home."

Bella sighed. "I don't know what to do with you anymore, Madison."

"No. You probably don't. But Edward might. _He_ knows how I feel."

"You can't," Bella hissed through clenched teeth. "You _know_ you can't see him yet."

Dr. Rogers looked confused.

Bella sighed for the third time. "Another friend of hers from…out of state is in the hospital and she wants to see him, but he's not allowed to have many visitors. It's actually Christopher's older brother." She explained. Not true, Madison sang in her head, Christopher's older brother is in _jail_.

"I see. I'm sorry Ms. Swan, but if Madison gets into anymore fights, she's going to be expelled."

"I understand."

Madison stared out the window. Her tears stopped the second they hit the parking lot.

"Just be patient, Madison. You'll see him soon enough," Bella said. "I know how you feel."

"No," she whispered to the window. "You don't."

"I probably know the best about what you're going through. It may have been _worse_ for me. I spent seventeen _years_ without Edward, believing he still loved me, but not able to completely let go. You, at least, know he _loves_ you."

One corner of Madison's mouth pulled up into a crooked smile. "Yeah," she said softly. Then an idea struck her. "You know…if I get in one more fight, I'll get expelled. You can say we're moving; no one will come looking for me."

"Madison, no." Bella said sternly.

"Mom!" She complained. "It's perfect! I could leave and be changed! I coul—"

"We need to make sure Christopher is stable first. Six months should be enough to make him able to stay in the house all day and come out late at night when many humans are at home. Three months is not enough! It'll take a few more months before he can even be in the same room as a human when he's _restrained_! After about a year he can be around other people, but not go to school. In five years or so, he'll be able to go to school."

Madison took it all in. "If you change me now," she hissed, "It'll be easier on Christopher."

"Explain that. Give me three good reasons it would be better for Christopher."

"One, he won't have to worry about killing me—"

"He doesn't have to worry about that now. You aren't going _near_ him yet."

"Yes, but this way he could see me, which is number two."

"Continue." She urged, but Madison couldn't think of another one. After a long pause passed, they pulled into the Cullens' driveway. "Forget it. You're not seeing him."

"You're keeping him locked in the basement, right? I'll just sneak in."

"It's locked from both sides."

"DAMMIT!" Madison screeched as she stormed into the house. She kicked off her shoes at the door and headed into the 'kitchen' area.

"You're home early. Skipping?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Alice just stared blankly at her.

"She got into another fight," Bella clarified.

"Didn't see that one coming…" Alice mumbled.

"It's okay, you can't watch _everything_," Jasper mumbled.

"Yeah, but I do see _some_ things. You know, Madison, I could pass notes between you two. You write a letter, he'll write back."

Madison turned to her small aunt. "Seriously?!" Alice nodded.

"If you get something ready, I'll take it down to him," she turned to Bella. "Edwards upstairs waiting for you."

Madison rolled her eyes.

-x-x-x-x-

**That last sentence there was NOT meant to sound dirty!! Remember that when you review!**

**I'll try to update soon!**


	32. Love Letters

**--Sooooo sorry. I meant to update sooner but a few things happened: I went out of the house (gasp!) and then I had to re-make my Christmas Wish List. I had a few things on there I didn't want anymore.**

**So here's the EXTRA LONG chapter!! (since the last few have been shorter than most)**

**I NOTICED AN ERROR IN THE LAST CHAPTER!!::**

"I probably know the best about what you're going through. It may have been _worse_ for me. I spent seventeen _years_ without Edward, believing he **didn't **(I put 'still') love me, but not able to completely let go. You, at least, know he _loves_ you."

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 32: Love Letters

Bella bounced lightly up the stairs and into Edward's room. He was sitting on the all-too familiar couch with a serious, thoughtful expression plastered to his beautiful marble face.

He looked up and half smiled as she walked into the room. He uncrossed his arms and held them wide, welcoming her into his embrace.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing his smile had left as quickly as it had come.

"Madison's right," he whispered. "Now is the perfect time to change her. We could move to an are where we could go out in the day; some place cloudy and secluded."

"Edward," Bella objected. "Can we _handle_ two newborn vampires at once? What if—" She was about to say something when Edward's strange expression cut her short. "Alice has already seen it, hasn't she?" She whispered in horror.

Edward nodded.

"Edward, she can't! She can't!" Bella jumped up and started to pace – which was abnormal for her and threw Edward off a little. "How can we handle that? How could I put your family through that kind of trouble?"

Edward stood up and gently wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug. "You're not putting _our_ family through any trouble. This is _our_ daughter, _their _niece and granddaughter. With all of us, eight vampires – I'm positive we can handle it." He kissed her hair.

"When did Alice see her changing?" She asked, her voice hoarse and forced.

"She couldn't tell."

"Then let's wait until she gets into another fight. We'll convince her that she's going to wait another three months; that way she won't purposely get into a fight." Bella suggested.

Edward stared at her, contemplating. "Fine," he sighed.

----------

Christopher took the note from Alice's hands, confused. "What's this?" he asked, unfolding it, but looking at the short black-haired vampire.

"A letter from Madison," she responded with a smirk.

His crimson eyes widened and shot down to his lap, skimming over the letter, memorizing every curve of her handwriting and the dents in the notebook paper.

_Christopher,_

_This is LAME. I wanna see you. I miss you. I miss you too much. I'm trying to convince mom and 'dad' to change me. Then I can see you. I can be with you._

_I got into a fight with Veronica again today! (smiley face) Actually, it was more of me just beating the shit out of her. One more fight and I get expelled._

_THAT is why I should be changed. It's all too perfect, really! I get expelled, we tell everyone we're moving, we leave, no one comes looking for me! But NO! Mom is just too stubborn. Ugh._

_If that does happen…I'm a little worried about Alexandria. She was torn when you 'died'. It was hard to act worse than that, because I KNEW you were 'alive'. I did find inspiration though…_

_I'm sure someone told you about the scare a month ago. At the hospital. If not – it's nothing to worry about. All that happened was, I couldn't feel or move my arms or legs. There had always been the chance that I would be disabled, but it was just that – a chance. Only because the bullet had just barely missed my spinal cord._

_But I'm fine. Though, they aren't sure why I had no feeling that day…_

_I've been writing more poems. I want to show you when I can see you again._

_Omg. I almost forgot. You dad…he gave me…your piano. He said that he couldn't take it being there – a constant reminder of you. You can have it back when we move – which we will soon because you guys can't be out in the sun with this many humans around._

_Please write back. I need to at least feel like I'm talking to you._

_Lotsa love,  
Madison_

Christopher could smell her perfume on the paper. He read it three times before Alice held out another sheet of paper and a pencil.

He began to write immediately.

_Madison,_

_Oh, I miss you so much. However, you can't see me right now. It's not safe for you. You could get hurt or worse. You know that good and well. If I ever hurt you, I don't know what I'd do._

_Lol. Another fight with Veronica? What did she do to provoke you to 'beat the shit out of her'? I hope you left her alive. My family doesn't need any more annoyances. I agree with you, only that it is a good opportunity. HOWEVER, I don't want you to change until you absolutely HAVE to._

_Yes, that will be a problem. Though, Alexandria will come looking for you if you move. Lol. I'm pretty sure she will._

_No. No one told me about your little 'scare'. No one even told me you were released until a few days ago. Why they didn't tell me, I don't know._

_I want to read your poems. I miss them._

_You can keep my piano. As a reminder of me. You played it better than me anyways. Write a new song. Just for me. Make it perfect (like all your other songs). Then when we see each other again, I want to hear it._

_BTW…when was my 'funeral'…? Did you go to it? What about Alexandria? Did she go? And Alexander? I haven't seen him in a long time. I wonder if his hair is any shorter. Used to drive dad crazy the way he let it grow long. He's been out of jail for about a year and a half now. I wonder how he's doing._

_Love you so much,  
Christopher_

He quickly folded the paper before he could change his mind on anything he had written and handed it to Alice. She smiled and quickly left to give her the note.

He leaned his head back against the concrete wall and replayed some of his slowly evanescing human memories about his time with Madison. All the songs she used to play, all her songs she used to sing, her poetry, her stories, her face, her voice, her humor. Anything he could think of. He didn't want to forget her.

-x-x-x-x-

**I made it extra long today. So don't complain. Lol. No. You guys are good reviewers. I love you all! Anyone see a connection between two things? Tell me if you do…hehehe. This story is slowly coming to a close. But NEVER FEAR! A SEQUEL WILL APPEAR!**


	33. I Don’t Need Your Help ANY Of You

**--Don't worry. There are still a bunch of chapters left in this story! I have to have the next arc started soon though. Anyways, I've been thing a lot about what Christopher's power will be, and just to show people something that pisses me off…well, you'll have to wait and see.**

**Love all of your reviews! No school tomorrow so expect an update or two (depending on how I feel), though I'll probably be updating my neglected story, 'The Female Dog Demon', my InuYasha fic.**

**CRAP! I've been meaning to ask any and all readers this: If you have ANY idea where I can download free sheet music online for the following songs, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me! I will post a new chapter for every suggestion/song I get. (I've been to a few sites already so…)**

**These songs I want are on my profile at the very top (there were too many to put in here)**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 33: I Don't Need Your Help ANY Of You

Madison placed Christopher's letter on the top of the piano, which was now being storied at the Cullen's place in a spare room that had been remodeled into a second bedroom for her.

She wanted to write a song for Christopher to play. Alice had told her that within the next few days, Christopher would be able to roam around the house while she's at school. So she wanted to leave him a gift.**  
**

She pulled out her notebook and flipped through the pages, trying to see if there was a poem good enough for a song. She didn't find any. Nevertheless, she reached into her book bag and pulled out a pen; she flipped to an empty page in her notebook and began to write.

As soon as she was happy with the final draft, she pulled out a blank sheet of music and fingered the keys, looking for the right tune. It took too long to find the right sound. It had to be perfect. As soon as she did, though, she quickly wrote the notes on the blank sheet music.

Hours later, after it had gotten dark out, she sighed and pulled herself away from the piano. She trudged down the three flights of stairs to the ground floor and into the kitchen, when Bella was looking out the window.

"Hi," Madison said hoarsely. Her throat stung and she went for a glass of water.

"You shouldn't sing for hours like that. You'll kill your vocal cords," Bella said softly, stroking Madison's hair. "It was a beautiful song though."

Madison ignored her mother, took her glass, and sat at the table, looking over the newspaper. Bella sighed and sat down across from her daughter. Madison raised the paper so that it blocked out Bella.

Madison cell phone rang and she unwillingly laid the paper on the paper and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"What?" she snapped into the phone. Bella couldn't hear anything, she didn't want to. She walked out of the room and then Madison started to respond to her caller. "Why can't you guys just leave me alone?"

"We want to help you," Joseph said sadly. He had been one of Christopher's best friends. However, he had also been trying to catch a date with her since seventh grade.

"I. Don't. Need. Your. Help." She snarled.

"Madison," Alexandria said. She was on speaker.

"Who else is there…?" She asked hesitantly.

"Everyone. Even me," Trent's deep voice echoed through her head.

"This is an intervention…" it wasn't a question. It was a fact. They all knew it too. Madison had pushed everyone and everything away. She no longer did her work in school. She didn't talk to anyone at lunch. She didn't even sit with them anymore. She sat in under a large oak tree outside the school – but only if she was in the sun.

She had started to worry her teachers, even the people who used to start fights with her backed off. She didn't want anyone. She didn't need anything.

Her teachers had found each other and banded together to send her to the school councilor, but she didn't talk. She just wrote poetry. Wrote and wrote and wrote.

She hadn't shown anyone what she had written. She only showed her creative writing teacher. He knew what she was going through – to an extent. She didn't tell him what exactly was going on, and he didn't ask. He only knew that it was more than just the death of a loved one, and that she would find a way to lift herself over life's roadblock.

That's why he was her favorite teacher.

"An intervention! _That's _what it's called. We couldn't remember the name for these sorts of things…" Alexandria said in a bubbly voice, oblivious to the loud growl escaping Madison's lips.

Bella walked back into the kitchen just as Madison's cell phone crashed against the wall. To Madison's misfortune, it didn't break. Therefore, she picked it up off the floor and held it to her ear. "I don't need anyone's help!" she hissed and then walked over to the window. She wrenched the window open and threw it out, closing the window immediately afterwards

Bella's sensitive hearing picked up load roars of laughter coming in from outside.

-x-x-x-x-

**Okay. I need a love poem. I'm too lazy to write my own, and none of the ones I have written work. So I need one. Send it to me via e-mail, review, or PM. Thank you! I'll only chose one, so get it in quick.**

**Why and who was laughing? You'll find out next chappy!**


	34. I Know Now That I Love You

**--People kept asking me who was laughing and why. Well, it's you. You after you read about who was laughing and why. However, you won't be laughing at that part. You'll be laughing at the same thing those others were laughing at. So you'll be laughing with the people who were laughing at the end of the last chapter for the same reason. Get it?**

"**No, you don't get it. You just **_**think**_** you get it which isn't the same thing as actually getting it, get it?"  
--Kakashi (Naruto)**

**I have a few requests. My sister just started writing some fics on here. I hope you all can read them. They are pretty poorly written (pause so Marchen Awakens Romance can hit FullMetal Alchemistress many times on the head) BUT: They are f---ing funny. These are only oneshots, so don't worry lol. Here:**

**Naruto fic:  
Link: **http://www**(DOT)**fanfiction**(DOT)**net/s/3877164/1/TheEndoftheWorld  
**End of the World  
Summary she put: ****Sasuke kills the world.**

**FullMetal Alchemist fic:  
Link: **http://www**(DOT)**fanfiction**(DOT)**net/s/3886385/1/AlchemyforDrunks  
**Alchemy for Drunks  
Summary she put: ****Read this if you want to know what really happens at those corporate parties**

**Now, if you want me to read your fics, please send me a link and I will. (I have no clue who asked me to in the past, so I'm asking again)**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. The poem 'I Know Now That I Love You', was graciously donated/submitted by CullenLove, and I am very thankful for it!

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 34: I Know Now That I Love You

Edward and Jasper came running in.

"I'd duck. Where's Madison?" Edward asked her, trying not to laugh.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "She just went upstairs."

"Go!" Edward yelled to Jasper who was looking out the window over the sink. The same window the poor cell phone was lobbed out of.

Edward stood protectively in front of Bella, facing the back door.

"What's going on?" She asked, thoroughly confused.

Edward started laughing again. For a second, Bella got lost in the sound. It was a sweet, soft melody on its own. "Madison threw the phone out the window and pegged Emmett in the back of the head." Bella chuckled.

Emmett tore through the back door. He was clearly trying to not smile. He walked gracefully up to Edward and stared down at him. Edward was trying very hard to hold back the laugh that was creeping up his throat.

"You wanna see what your pretty little daughter did to her phone?" He held out his hand. In it was three or four chunks of unrecognizable metal. "That _hurt_."

"So? You got hit in the head with a phone. It would hurt for anyone else."

Edward's smile was gone. "Exactly. That would hurt for anyone else. Not a _vampire_."

"She's always been a little stronger than most. She's always been a little bit better at things."

They were interrupted by music. A sweet, slow melody drifted down the flights of stairs, followed by a voice.

_I used to think about you every day,  
Wishing you would notice me.  
I even tried to change myself,  
To fit your image of 'beauty'._

"Is that _Madison_?" Emmett asked in disbelief, slightly insulting. They all headed for the stairs.

_I died my hair, I changed my clothes,  
I listened to the music you liked.   
I drove to school—_

The singing came to an abrupt stop just as they reached the top floor and was replaced by a hoarse coughing.

"Dammit…it's got to be perfect. I need to get these notes down." Madison mumbled to herself. She took a sip of water as she wrote down two more notes.

Bella sighed in the doorway. "You're going to do two things."

"Yeah?" Madison asked, uninterested. "And what's that?"

"A, you'll lose your voice, and B, you'll permanently damage it." Bella walked over and stood next to the piano. She looked over the many sheets that were sprawled across the black, glossy top.

"Well it needs to be perfect."

Bella stared at her notebook, which showed the lyrics. Edward walked up behind Madison and glanced over her shoulder. Madison moved one sheet onto the top of another before she responded.

"Can I play something for you?" Edward asked. Madison nodded unwillingly after seeing the longing look on Bella's face. Edward slid onto the bench next to his daughter and immediately started to play.

The room was instantly filled with a familiar tune. Madison's jaw dropped. Bella was able to keep hers from dropping.

"This was a song your mother inspired."

"That's the song mom used to hum to me…when I was little…"

"Did you ever find the lyrics you wrote?" Edward asked, looking at her without the song faltering.

"No," she blushed and Edward smiled.

Bella wanted to have a little talk with Madison. "I think we should go home. It's getting late and you have school tomorrow."

"How?!" Madison screeched.

"I.S.S. You've missed too much school from all of your O.S.S.'s so their allowing you to actually come to school."

"DAMMIT!" She yelled. She picked up all the sheets and stapled them together, in order. She tore out the sheet of paper with the lyrics on it and left them in a stack on top of the piano.

"I'll make sure he finds it tomorrow," Edward whispered to her before she left. Madison, unknowingly, squealed with joy and hugged him, leaving him standing in shock as she bounced down the stairs.

Bella chuckled and walked up to him. "How long have you known?"

"Known what, exactly…?" He asked hesitantly. She raised and eye brow in confusion.

"That's she's a poet."

"Oh, not very long." She shook her head and pecked him on the lips before she left.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

----------

Madison flipped the blankets back and climbed in. Her head throbbed so she took three Advil before falling into a dreamless unconsciousness. She couldn't wait to get back to the piano that afternoon. She wanted to see if he liked her song. She wanted to see how strong his senses were, so she put a very tiny drip of her perfume on a note and taped it under the seat. Hopefully he found it.

----------

Christopher walked slowly up the stairs. He could smell Madison's perfume all the way from the ground floor.

He walked into the bedroom and saw the piano that had been given to Madison. He sat on the bench and tried to find out where the scent was coming from, other than the papers sitting on top of the piano and the piano keys.

He was drawn to the piano bench. He reached down and felt around, then tore of the note he found taped under it. He unfolded it and quickly skimmed over the few lines Madison had written.

_Christopher,_

_Just wondering how good your sense of smell was. If you found this, then I want to see if I can hide my notes in the most random places and see if you can find them. I'll hide one everyday from now on. You have to find it. I left a new song on the piano. Play it. Tell me what you think._

_Love you so much,  
Madison_

Christopher placed the note next to the piano sheets and looked over the lyrics, committing them to memory. Hoping he'd remember the sweet words forever.

_I Know Now That I Love You  
Written, Composed, and Sung by Madison Swan_

I used to think about you every day,  
Wishing you would notice me.  
I even tried to change myself,  
To fit your image of 'beauty'. 

I died my hair, I changed my clothes,  
I listened to the music you liked.  
I drove to school right on time,  
I never had drinks that were spiked.

I used to think about you every day,  
Wishing in every class.  
If I was the girl who stole your heart...  
My heart felt like it was made of glass.

My mother told me I was being silly,  
No boy can ever mean so much.   
But my heart told me a different story,  
I held you in my clutch. 

I prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed,  
Each night at the foot of my bed.  
I watched you every time I could,  
But each night went home dismayed.

Until one day my body gave up,  
I couldn't change anymore.  
There was almost nothing of myself left,  
I'd taken from others before.

But that was when you asked me out,  
Offered me your time to show,  
How much I wanted you,  
How good we could be...

And now we're both much better,  
Our love will last forever.  
I'll be a good girl for you  
Because I know now that I love you.

-x-x-x-x-

**Again, thank you so much CullenLove for the song. I still need more poems, so send them to me in any way. I'm probably going to use a lot from now until the end of the story. I have like, three more I'm going to use.**

**Thank you reviewers so much!!**


	35. Overdosing Unneeded Medication

**--ANOTHER FAQ!! Yay!**

**Q: Can Madison read minds right now?  
**A: Nope. She probably never will. To me, that's a bit clichéd. So I'm trying to stay away from that. What's happening is, she gets a headache when she's around people who are deep in thought. I just thought it'd be different. I mean, she HAD to have been affected by being the daughter of a _vampire_.

**Q: When are you going to change Madison?  
**A: Well, I know I told you guys that I was not going to change Christopher in this story. Well, I lied about that one, but I can promise you, that if I change her now, there will be no sequel. So I'm going to assume that you all want me to wait.

**Comment: ****I noticed a small inconsistency, you say something about the Cullen's house and the familiar couch, but i thought that Bella lived somewhere else other than Forks.  
**A: The Cullen's moved. So naturally, Edward took all of his stuff with him. And yes, they live in phoenix right now.

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer:

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 35: Overdosing Unneeded Medication

Madison pulled her eyelids back as her alarm went off. She rolled over to turn it off and the room span.

The alarm turned off, but she didn't touch it. She ignored it and allowed the room to kindly stop moving so she could take some more Advil.

She reached over to her nightstand and felt around for the bottle. It wasn't there. She left her hand trace the top. The cool glass surface surprised her, but she soon found the bottle.

"Dammit!" she groaned and threw the bottle into the darkness of the room. She sat up when she only heard one _thunk!_. Something was wrong. She leaned over and flipped on her nightstand light. She winced at the sudden light. "Oh…" she stared at Edward. He wasn't happy. "Shit…"

"Watch your mouth…" he mumbled. He paused and rolled the empty bottle of Advil in his hands. "You know, Alice saw you waking up, and then overdosing on this," he said quietly, holding up the bottle. "I took the rest out, set your alarm so that it went off an hour earlier, and then left the empty bottle there just to see what would happen."

Madison stared at him for a second. "I'm hallucinating again…" she murmured.

"Again…? So you've been hallucinating, too?"

"I'm hallucinating…" she said again. "This isn't real."

Edward was standing in front of her in a flash, brushing her hair away from her green eyes. "It's very much real. You _have_ been taking too much Advil as of late." He eyed her pretty face. "Have you been taking any other medications too?"

"No. I didn't even think I was taking that much Advil…" She mentally tried to convince herself that he wasn't doing this to be mean. He cared. He…cared? "He cares…?" she whispered to herself.

"I do. I cared very much about you. I also care for Bella. I don't know what I'd do if we lost you. I don't know what _either_ of us would do." Madison only found it slightly strange that this man, nearly the same age as herself, was her father. However, her mother was only two years older than she was now. She didn't mind, though. She looked like a freshman.

"I want to see him…" she whimpered. Christopher always knew how to make her feel better. However, he was being ripped out of her world slowly and painfully. She felt like she would never see him again.

"I know you so. A few more months. You just have to be patient," he sat down on the bed next to her.

"I don't know," she whispered, tears gliding down her cheeks. "I thought it wouldn't be too hard, but I don't know anymore. I try to live day by day, but I lose site of _why_. _Why_ I get up in the morning. _Why_ I put up with the kids at school. It's hard."

He flipped out his cell phone and started talking quickly. He held out the silver device. "Don't throw it out the window. Christopher wants to talk to you." He watched her eyes light up.

She took the phone from him and held it to her ear. "Christopher?"

"You have to hang on, for me, okay?" His voice was like a lullaby now. Softer, sweeter than before. Yet, it was still the most familiar thing to her besides his face.

"I'm trying…" she whispered. "I miss you too much. It's hard."

"I promise it'll get easier. I miss you too."

She smiled. "What did you think of my song?"

"You told me you wanted me to write something better, in the last note, correct?"

"Yup."

"I left you something better than anything I can write. It's probably the most perfect composition ever written." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"You better hope so. Otherwise, you just wait till I get my hands on you…"

"Mmmm…" His tone changed and she knew it well. He was in full-fledged 'lecture-the-girlfriend' mode. "I heard about your little Advil escapade."

"It was nothing…" she mumbled. Her eyes drifted over to the empty bottle that was still in Edward's hands.

"Nothing my ass. I was told you were going to end up ODing." She rolled her eyes.

"But I didn't…" she said.

"But you _could've_. I've warned you about that stuff. It's evil!"

"Yeah, yeah. However, it works."

"If it worked you wouldn't take so friggin' much of it…" Madison sighed. Edward stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll be downstairs when you're done. I think Bella wants to lecture you, too," he chuckled as he left.

"Ugh…" Madison fell backwards on the bed and the room span again.

"What am I going to do with you?" He sighed.

"I can think of a few things..." she chuckled.

"Let me rephrase then. What am I going to do with you that's no more than rated PG-13?"

"I wasn't being dirty." She said, offended he would think that.

"Whatever," he laughed. She treasured the sound, committing it to memory. She would remember it when she lost herself during the day.

"So how is everyone at school."

She hesitated. "Honestly…I have no clue."

"What?" Disbelief clouded his voice. "Don't tell me you pulled yourself away from everyone just because I 'died'."

"Define 'everyone'."

"Madison!" he moaned. "Why are you doing this? They can help." She suddenly remembered Edward's words. 'Don't throw it out the window.'

"You know, they all called yesterday. They formed an intervention. I ended up hitting Uncle Emmett in the back of the head with the phone when I chucked it out the window."

"You what?" he asked flatly. "They were trying to help, Madison. You have to let someone besides your creative writing teacher into your life."

"I did. It was the best thing I ever did. I let you in." She could visualize him rolling his eyes as he sighed.

"Besides me. I can't exactly be there for you right now."

"I know…" She wanted so bad to change the subject. They ended up talking for the rest of the hour and then she had to get ready for the day.

"I love you." Christopher's sweet voice rang in her ears.

"I love you so much…" she whispered.

She got into the shower and made sure to take longer than usual. She wanted to make sure she left no extra time for her mother to lecture her. She didn't want or need to hear it.

When she was done, she was running five minutes late. She picked up her books off her desk and raced down the stairs, throwing on her sneakers. Edward and Bella watched from the kitchen.

She handed Edward his phone and hugged him. "Thank you _so_ much!" she said. She searched the kitchen for her keys. "Mom, have you seen my keys?"

"I'm driving you."

Madison froze. "_What_?" She hadn't escaped the lecture of terror yet.

"I'm driving you," she said slower. Bella stood up and tried not to yell. "You thought you were _hallucinating_, Madison. I can't let you drive like that!"

"Mom!"

"Get in the car," Bella grumbled. She turned to Edward and kissed him as Madison growled in frustration and headed for her mother's car.

"Don't give her too hard a time about it. Christopher and I already did that for you."

"She talked to Christopher?"

"I called Alice and had them talk. I thought his words would mean the most to her right now." Bella nodded, kissed him one more time, then headed for the car.

-x-x-x-x-

**Okay. This is a really long chapter. I get about 200 page views each chapter. How come I don't get that many reviews? Lol. Anyways, just review and I'll be a happy little buggie XD.**

**I couldn't stop this chapter in the middle. It didn't seem right. So I finished it off.**

**Let's see if we can get up to an even 700 reviews. That's 31 more. I don't know if we can do it, but I just want to see.**


	36. Emoless Wrist Slitting

**--Okily Dokily. First off…-clears throat-**

**YESSSSS! 700 REVIEWS BABYYYYY!!! Thank you to EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER!! I love you all so much! I have NEVER gotten this many reviews before!! Thank you!!**

**I'll be posting another chapter after this by 11pm EST. (I live in North Carolina). So yes. Thank you. I hope you all continue to read this story.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer:

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 36: Emo-less Wrist Slitting

Madison stared angrily out the passenger window.

"Madison," Bella started. "If your headaches are really _that_ bad, I can take you to the doctor to get a prescription. I'm sure Carlisle would know something to give you."

They pulled up to the school and she saw everyone standing around one of the picnic tables not 20 feet away. All eyes on her, all arms crossed.

"Take me home," she pleaded.

"Take this as part of your punishment."

"Part?" Madison eyed her mother.

"Yes, you'll get the rest when you get home today, so look foreword to it. Now get out of the car."

Suddenly her door opened and she turned to see Trent standing there. He took her books out of her hands and handed them to Alexandria. He bent down, smiling at Bella, and lifted Madison over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" She growled.

"Nope." Madison watched as Bella pulled away, laughing. "Evil bitch…"

She was suddenly put down on the picnic bench and Joseph tied her down with ropes they had ready.

She pulled against the ropes, but they didn't budge.

"Madison, you have to listen to us!" Alexandria said, getting in her face. She growled and snapped at her.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" She yelled at them. "DO YOU _WANT_ ME TO BE TORTURED?!" She stopped struggling and looked at her lap, embarrassed that she was crying in public again. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. They must think she's insane.

"Maddie, we care about you.." Joseph's voice shook with worry. He knelt down in front of her. She pulled one arm foreword with all the strength she could gather. The rope snapped and her arm jerked foreword, punching Joseph in the face by accident. She pulled the other arm but it wasn't so easy. The rope tightened around her wrist and then broke.

She screamed in pain and her hand started to turn red. She looked up at the sky and was blinded by the sun. She needed to get to some place shaded. She tried to untie the knot as she ran towards the woods behind the school.

As soon as she was far enough into the woods, she hid behind a tree and collapsed to her knees, trying to remove the rope, which was seriously cutting off her circulation. She could hear her 'friends' call her name.

She started to panic as soon as her fingers started to turn blue.

Cool fingers pried her hand from the rope. "Let me," Edward pulled out a pocketknife he had brought with him and held the knife out in front of him. "Close your eyes and don't scream," he whispered to her. She nodded and looked away with her eyes squeezed shut.

She bit her tongue as he cut the rope off. It was on too tight to get it off without being cut. Edward pressed his cool hand over the cut and pulled out medical tape.

"Thank you," her voice shook even when she whispered.

"I'll have to thank Alice," he chuckled. "She seems to save your life multiple times."

"No, I just can't go to school for a single day without screwing something up."

He picked her up off the ground and set her on her feet. "Well, Christopher has been doing relatively well lately, and he's out hunting now, so you'll be able to see him when you get home from school. However, you have to promise to be good today, and you'll only get to see him for five minutes at most."

Madison hugged him again, but longer. "Thank you _so_ much."

He chuckled. "I just know how you feel right now." He hugged her back. "Now get to class. You don't want to get expelled for skipping I.S.S."

She nodded and pecked his cheek, running off to class. Alexandria spotted her and ran up, just as the bell rang.

"Some friends!" She called over to them. They were now gathered around the same table they had strapped her to. "I'll talk at lunch!"

"How? You have I.S.S.!" Alexandria called back. "You'll see!"

----------

"Hello, Madison," the receptionist waved her towards the principals office door. Madison had made sure to put on a slightly pained look, yet still sad.

"Dr. Rogers?" She pushed the door open and the principal looked up.

"What can I help you with, Miss Swan?" She asked, seeing the look on her face. Dr. Rogers' face twisted into an expression of pity and Madison felt relieved – she had fooled her.

-x-x-x-x-

**CLIFFY! (I don't have time to stop where I wanted)**

**In the next authors note…MY ADVENTURES WITH SUPER TROOPER/ROBO-COP! (Officer Mikam (sp?))**

**Review please!**


	37. Meeting Again

**--Lol. I've gotten death threats, begging, blackmail, 'update faster's…etc. in reviews. Well, as promised, here's my story about my encounter with Super Trooper/Robo Cop:**

**So I'm in drama class (fourth and final hour and a half of the day) and Super Trooper comes in. (He's literally Emmett sized. This guy is like, 7 feet tall a BUFF) He calls out a girl named Mariah and then comes back in ten minutes later. He was like, "Don't you have something to say to the class?"**

**Then she asked us, "Has anyone seen a pink phone?" apparently she had stolen one of the teachers phones. They knew she had it, but by the time they tracked her down, she had hidden it and we couldn't find it. He sent her out and we were like, "Can you step outside for a few minutes, and we'll have who ever has it to put it on a table. You're somewhat intimidating," so he stepped out and no one had had it. It got all silent and one freshmen stood up and said, "What if she stuck in someone's book bag."**

**No one moved until I was like, "Oh shit…" then everyone started screaming and looking through their things. He came back in the room after he heard the screaming and we were like "It's not here."**

**We needed to find it because since we only had like, 5 minutes left of class, he was going to hold us after school until it was found. And if we were held after school, we'd be searched. Well, one of my friends (a senior) smokes with her friends. So she just happened to have the weed one her that day (they take turns so that they don't ALL get in trouble if they're caught). So she's flipping out. But then the bell rang and we all ran out the back door.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer:

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 37: Meeting Again

**(A/N: I.S.S. stands for In School Suspension, OSS is Out of School Suspension.)**

"I was hoping Alexandria, Joseph, Trent, Melody, Eric, and I could borrow an empty classroom."

"May I ask, what for?"

"Well, the other day they called my cell phone. They had created an intervention because I wasn't talking to anyone. I…er…hung up on them." She paused. "I think I'm ready to talk to them now. But I'm going to move soon so I have no idea if I'll see them again…"

Dr. Rogers smiled. **(BTW: She's the principal) **She wrote on a slip of paper. "Take this room during your lunch."

"Thank you," Madison allowed a small smile and took the slip.

----------

Madison sat in room 214, waiting for her friends to arrive. She sat behind the teacher's desk and played with a few paperclips, looking at a test she had taken that apparently returned to the students that day.

She heard the door open and looked up. One by one, all her friends filed in to the room. She walked around the desk and stood in front of it, leaning back on the edge and gripping it for support. They each pulled a desk closer to her in a circular format.

An awkward silence pressed down on the room.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" Alexandria asked quietly.

"I'll be moving in a few months and I don't want to leave on bad terms…" she whispered. Silence. "Joseph, I'm sorry…about your eye…."

"No, Mad, it's _us_ who should apologize…"

"Why?!" Melody snapped. "She's been pushing up away for weeks! We were just trying to help!" Madison winced and pulled the sleeves of her sweater down over her hands.

However, Trent walked up to her and gently pulled back her sleeve. One wrist had a small bruise from the rope, the other was covered up by medical tape. He held her arm out to them.

"She could've lost this hand, Mel. Do you understand that?" Trent was so nice. He saw things from everyone's perspective. Except Melody's.

"Shit…I'm sorry, Madison. I shouldn't have tied it so tight…" Joseph stared in horror at what he had done.

Madison jerked her arm away and pulled the sleeve down again. "It's okay. My dad had to cut it off, but its okay."

"Wait," Eric perked up. "Where are you moving to?"

"Don't know…why?"

"What about his…" Trent was afraid to say 'Christopher's grave'.

"His dad didn't tell me where it was located," Madison whispered to the ground. "He said it was best if I just moved on." She slid down the side of the desk until her butt hit the floor. She was staring at the floor tiles until an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked over in surprise. Trent wasn't one for human contact.

"Why don't we all go there after school?" Joseph suggested. Madison looked at him. His entire left eye was surrounded by a light purple bruise.

"I can't go directly after school; I have to meet someone for a few minutes."

"We'll go at five," Eric declared.

"Okay," Madison said quietly.

----------

Madison stared out the window of the car and smiled. "I told you daddy knew what I wanted," she said smugly.

"I'm just humoring you by bringing you here. You won't be able to see him."

"Why not?"

"I can smell that cut from here. Edward knew that, but now it's just a test to help him. We want to see how well he can smell you. Now, with that cut, we also want to see if your blood will drive him crazy. You'll still be able to see him, but only for a few minutes."

"That's what Edward told me already. He said it would only be for a few minutes."

Bella pulled out her cell phone. "Ready?" They pulled into the driveway as she shut it.

"I don't know, Mad, he can smell you already." She paused as she parked the car away from the house. She pulled it around so that the nose of the car was facing the end of the driveway. "Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle…" she mumbled.

"What?"

"Those are the three that are surrounding Christopher. Edward, Alice, and I will be protecting you. Rosalie and Esme are standing around in case help is needed." Bella walked around the car and walked Madison to the front door where she paused. "Is it safe?"

She must have gotten a yes, because she walked in.

Madison looked into the sitting room to her right and there he was. More beautiful than ever. Pale skin. Light gold eye. Perfect smile. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to be near him. But she couldn't. That would get her killed.

Edward placed a hand on her back and it wasn't until then that she noticed she was crying.

"Christopher…" she whispered. She brushed away the tears. Big mistake.

Christopher's smile disappeared. His eyes were hollow. He wasn't there anymore.

Madison covered her ears and winced as the sound of two vampires colliding filled the room. She looked up to see Christopher trying to get to her. She took a step back. Emmett and Jasper had him tightly.

Madison fell to her knees, looking at Christopher, searching for some sign that he was still there.

She felt her body being picked up and rushed out the door.

-x-x-x-x-

**Review please.**


	38. Here Does Not Lie My Boyfriend Part 1

**--I would like to thank 'ACullenForever' for threatening my life if I didn't update. I now look both ways before getting the shower. Thank you for my paranoia. Lol.. Okay. So now that I'm high on Cheese Nips, let's go. I'm incredibly bored. So, since some people reviewed for the Author note, I've been forced to put up two chapters today. –sigh-. **

**Here's something my little sister made up (I think she's going to put it in her own Twilight fic):**

2,4,6,8   
this fanfic is really great  
3,5,7,9  
Edward Cullen's really fine

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 38: Here Does Not Lie My Boyfriend Part 1

She looked up to see her mother. Madison wrapped her arms tightly around Bella's neck and buried her face in her shoulder.

"What did I do wrong?" she whispered into her mother's cold, hard skin.

Bella placed Madison in the passenger's seat and before Madison could get her seatbelt on, they were out of the driveway and headed away from the Cullens' house. "None of us thought you would be that strong to him. When you wiped that tear away with your hand, you stirred the air," Bella glanced at Madison. "You used the wrong hand, too. You moved the one that had been cut today."

"Shit…"

'Watch your mouth…' she could mentally hear Christopher and Edward saying that in her head.

Bella pulled out her cell phone and held it to her ear.

"We need to move, soon," Edward's voice was stressed and she could hear muffled growls in the background.

"What happened?"

"Madison started a reaction. Carlisle thinks she made his senses stronger or something. He can smell the humans around the house. We need to leave."

"Okay. Call me later and give me details. We'll go pack." She hung up and turned to Madison who staring at her with wide eyes. "You knew we were going to have to move sometime."

"B-but…I didn't…so soon…"

"I know…"

"Alexandria…"

"Can text you, e-mail you, and call you. You knew you were going to leave your friends sooner or later…You would only have a few months left anyways." Bella reasoned.

"Yeah," Madison sighed. "I know." Her head snapped up and she looked at her watch.

"I'll pack your things for you," Bella chuckled. "I do it faster anyways."

"So I can go out, then?" She asked hopeful. Madison looked at the side of her mother's pale and inhumanly beautiful face.

"Sure," she replied. "Just don't be home too late. I have no idea when Edward wants to leave, and leave your cell on."

They were in the driveway now and Trent's car was sitting out front. She got out, hugged Bella, and got into the back of the car.

"Buckle up. It's not far away." Joseph said, twisting in the passenger seat to see her. He smiled.

Madison smacked hi cheek lightly and chuckled softly. "Not supposed to _smile_ when you're going to a cemetery."

"Then what are you doing?" Alexandria snapped. Madison raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Her elbow was on the armrest and she was staring out the window.

"What's with you?" Madison mumbled.

"No," she stared at Madison, furrowing her brow in confusion. "What's with _you_? Are you fucking BI POLAR?! You're not acting—"

"What? Like I'm _depressed_?" She snapped back, adding to the tension in the air. "I'm sorry, Alexandria, if I'm trying to get my life as normal as I can for as long as I can. My AWOL father of seventeen years miraculously turns up with the rest of his family. My boyfriend gets abused by his mother and sprains his wrist, then gets put in the hospital because _I_ run away. Then we are both are almost killed on the highway when he's released from the hospital. My grandfather _shoots_ me in an attempt to shoot my mother and when my boyfriend comes to see me after my surgery that nearly left me paralyzed, he's kidnapped and never seen again and the only things the cops tell me is that he's DEAD," Madison chuckled once – hard and out of frustration. "My friends tie me to a table and I break free. My hand starts to die but my dad comes and cuts the rope, and ends up cutting my wrist too." She turned back to Alexandria. "Tell me something. What reasons do _you_ have for being a real _dick_ right now?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought," Madison mumbled, sloughing in her seat.

Joseph tried so hard o hold in his laugh, but lost it as soon as Trent burst out laughing.

"What are your proble…" Madison realized what they were laughing and smirked. She shook her head. "Come on, you guys! Grow up!"

"Bu-but you…said…DICK!" Joseph wailed in between peels of laughter.

-x-x-x-x-

**I decided to stretch out this chapter so that I end this story on an even 40 chapters. I know, it's sad. 40 chapters. I think that's a good length. Any longer and it would be strange. I've already strayed too far from the focus pairing in this story, so you MAY get 41 chapters (If I decide to add a fluff chapter.) But I may not.**

**Anywys, I have done something:**

**I HAVE CREATED A TWILIGHT FORUM CALLED TWILIGHT MOVIE JITTERS!!. It IS on fanfiction, so here's he link:**

http://www**(DOT)**fanfiction**(DOT)**net/forum/TwilightMovieJitters/38977/

**ALSO: I have an entire storyline planned out for the sequel. Don't worry. You'll find out ALL of the following:**

**-Who it was in the Volvo at the beginning of this story (I put that part in there to help set up the sequel)  
-What happened two years after Chris and Madison started dating**

**and a few other things, but I can't think of any right now. So, review any questions you may have!**


	39. Here Does Not Lie My Boyfriend Part 2

**--I have something to show you all:**

**This was a review I got:  
**...I would love to read it, but I'm afraid that I'll just feel worse for you.  
Please, please, please. Pay more attention to a book next time you read.  
Vampires bodies stop producing after they are turned in Meyer's stories. In  
other words, the hundred year old sperm in Edward is dead and dried up. Not  
only that, but Laurent wanted to feed, and had no reason to leave Bella alive.  
I don't care if your a good writer, your ideas are pretty crappy.

I can't remember my EXACT response, but it was something like "You know, sweetie, in case your IQ isn't high enough to understand, AU means 'Alternate Universe' and I posted it for a reason. No, I didn't post it just because I thought the letters were pretty."

**His reply was:  
**'Sweetie,' I'm sorry if I hurt your little feelings about your great little  
story, but I'm getting a little sick of this story. Its been posted maybe five  
thousands of times in a different way. I'm not saying that I'm a genius, in  
fact, I'm not very good at anything, but I'm getting sad that this seems all  
that over 90 stories has for me to read. Very sorry that I'm not a little liar  
that stands off to the side and claps for fluff. I'm truthfully very sorry  
that you didn't enjoy my little review, but at least you had enough sense not  
to go crying to mommy. And reviews don't mean much when your chatting on your review page.

I was like, 'WTF'. I didn't respond after this. It wasn't worth my time. I had no idea what this person meant by this one. I THINK he/she mean that I should not leave such large author notes. However, the length of the author notes doesn't affect the length of the story…and I like having conversations and venting…

**He also sent me another reply:  
**And, in answer to your second private message, I do flame quite a bit of  
those people. Your not the only one. Sorry to burst your bubble. 

Oh yeah, I also PMed this person and told him he should flame the other 100's of users who have EdwardxBella's offspring stories. I have one thing that came to mind when I read this: This DICK needs a LIFE. XD

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I'm sorry I'm such a bad writer. My ideas are crappy and I will just crawl into a corner and slit my wrists XD. Oh yeah, the sequel will be up immediately after the last chapter is posted, so be looking for it!

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 39: Here Does Not Lie My Boyfriend Part 2

Alexandria was silent for the rest of the ride to the cemetery. Madison knew that Christopher's 'death' affected Alexandria more than it did anyone else. It probably would have messed herself up the most if only she didn't know that he _wasn't_ actually 'not of this world' anymore.

The car slid into a spot and everyone got out. Following the others, Madison looked at the passing stone slabs, engraved with names, phrases, and dates.

"Here we are…" Trent wrapped his arm around Madison's shoulder, which she quickly shrugged off. She stared at the offending words. She felt a surge of anger rising up from within her, but she wasn't sure why.

_Christopher Sabat_

_May 17, 2006 – January 3, 2022_

_A son, a nephew, a grandson, a friend, a boyfriend._

_We will miss you always._

Madison glared at the letters, only able to make out 'a boyfriend'. Her anger subsided as soon as Joseph started talking to her.

"It must be…unbearable…underneath it all…huh, Madison," No one looked at anything other than the gray stone.

"Yeah," she croaked. "It's unbelievable."

"I'll be in the car," Alexandria turned and left. Madison rolled her eyes.

"She's such a bitch right now," Trent complained.

"She just wants attention," Joseph replied. He pushed Trent and watched as be stumbled backwards. Trent recoiled and pushed Joseph back and in no time, the two were portraying their version of a girls fight – slapping and whining.

"We bite, too," Madison joked, her eyes still glued to the gravestone.

Trent threw his arms up in the air and straightened up in defeat. "I am _not_ biting that," he laughed.

Joseph snapped his teeth at Trent.

"You wouldn't!" Trent started to back up and Joseph lunged for him.

"He's not gone…" Madison unknowingly muttered to herself.

The two boys froze. "What?"

"It's like he's not gone. Like he's not far from me, yet still out of my reach. A light at the end of an eternal tunnel. A goal beyond the abilities of man. My only light in a world cursed in darkness," she sighed.

Madison jumped when, out of her peripheral vision, something slowly slid itself next to her face over her shoulder. It was just Joseph.

"Lay off the poetry…" he whispered.

Madison stepped away and headed for the car, answering her ringing phone.

"Yeah," she answered quietly.

"We're leaving tomorrow night. That way you can stay with your friends all night tonight and all day tomorrow. However, you need to give your schoolbooks to someone to give to the school. I highly doubt a high school will be open on a Saturday night."

"Where are we moving to?" she asked, trying to drag her spirits up.

"Someplace in California," she replied. **(A/N: No idea if there is actually a place in Cali that's cloudy all the time, but just imagine that there is somewhere in the bottom half of Cali.)**

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, then," Madison shut the phone and slid it back into her pocket. She could see Trent and Joseph exchange glances behind her back.

"You're MOVING?!" They both ran up and fell into step on either side of her.

"Yeah my…uh…my…" She didn't know what to call Christopher. "One of my relatives I having trouble living here and there are better doctors for what he's…er…got over in California."

"Oh! My dad an my cousins live in Cali! Where are you moving to?" Joseph asked, completely missing the fact that he would probably never see Madison again.

"I have no idea," Madison sighed. They were at the car now and Alexandria unlocked the car doors and slid into the back seat. Madison slid into the back seat, planning her last day or so with her friends.

----------

Bella walked quietly down the stairs and looked into the den. Madison got the den as a place to hang out with her friends. It was painted and decorated to her liking – black with a large-scale poster of Jack Skellington on one wall.

Madison slept on one of the black leather couches while Trent slept on the other. Joseph's had his back on the ground and his leg on top of Trent. Alexandria was nowhere in sight. That's when Bella saw the white sheet of paper with large, bold letters on it. It was on top of Madison.

_YOU DIDN'T DESERVE CHRIS'S LOVE!!_

It read. Bella rolled her eyes and carefully removed the sign. Soar loser, Bella though after she had shredded the paper. After she discarded the bits, she decided to wake them up. They had a little over twelve hours left together before Madison never saw them again.

-x-x-x-x-

**ONE CHAPTER REMAINS. So, I've gotten a few things about the sequel pinned. The title will be: I have no idea. Tell me if you know ANY words with "fiction" at the end. I don't care what the word means, but it would be okay if you put the definition. I also have the plot down and some of the twists.**

**Please review!**


	40. Forever and Always

**--I would like to thank every single person who has ever reviewed. Thank you guys. You make my day XD. I was surprised that I got out 40 chapters in a little over a month. For me, that's a-mazing.**

**The sequel will be up soon, so be looking for it. I WILL be posting a note at the end of this story to let people know when it's up.**

**It took me a little longer to write this one because people said "Make it long! I feel there's so much left to say!" So here. I am bent to your will. (omfg, so ironic)**

**BTW: How Ironic is this? I was reading all these reviews on how S. Cali isn't cloudy and my mom is playing a song where the lyrics go "It never rains in Southern, California." I was like "dot dot dot double u tea ef." (Yes, I literally said that. We had cake in drama) So I am going to do something else. They are going to NORTHERN Cali (closer to Washington.) I would change the state, but it would change something drastically in the sequel that I mentioned in one of the earlier chapters.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer

-x-x-x-x-

**Final Chapter, Chapter 40: Forever and Always**

Madison hugged Joseph.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," she mumbled, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

She pulled away and looked over at Trent, who had put a hand on her shoulder. She noticed Edward cringe as soon as he stepped onto the porch, and then he looked angry

Before Madison could react, Trent's lips crushed hers. He slid his hands into her back pockets, refusing to let her go even though she pushed on his chest. She heard a loud couch, but that didn't stop Trent. It was when he heard a feminine cough that he pulled away and grinned.

"Are you quite finished?" Madison asked. He nodded. Madison wound up and smacked him in the cheek. She turned to Joseph and hugged him again. "I'll still miss you." She pulled away. "Promise you'll e-mail me?"

"And text, and call, and instant message, and mail, and every other form of contact. Hey, where are you moving? I have family somewhere in California. I'm going to shadow my cousin for a week during our spring break. Maybe I'll see you!"

He was always so optimistic and clueless. It was cute. In a brotherly sort of way.

"We have to go," Bella whispered from behind Madison. Madison gave Joseph one last hug and smiled – unapologetically – at Trent. He was always such an ass.

She pointed at them both as the started to walk towards Trent's car, looking over their shoulders. "You better keep in touch!"

"Or what?!" Joseph called back.

"I'll suck your blood!"

"Not funny," Bella snapped as Madison walked in between the cars.

"Was too, and you know it. Besides, _they_ know I'm _joking_." Madison leaned up against the old truck.

"Why do you still have this thing? It couldn't possibly work," Edward said, passing them to put the last of the boxes in his Volvo.

Bella was silent so Madison answered for her, being extremely dramatic about it. "It was a sweet, sweet memory shared with a long lost love." Bella walked over and smacked Madison on the head with a magazine. "Where the hell did you get that from?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"Mailbox. Duh, here," she tossed the magazine to her and Madison threw it in the trash.

Minutes later, Edward was driving his Volvo and Bella was driving her car, both headed toward their new home. Madison spent most of the trip texting Joseph. She was pissed at Trent for kissing her like that. Christopher would flip if he found out.

She remembered something.

Did you go to Christopher's funeral? Was his brother, Alexander, there? I head he's been out of jail for a while now.

She waited for a response and eagerly opened her phone.

Yeah. He looked sick. Real pale. Why? You want the next best thing? Listen, Mad, he's not your type.

She laughed aloud and responded. She was starting to cry as soon as she read the 'Welcome to California' sign. She would have to take a small trip back before she was changed. She only had two months or less left. She was definitely _not_ looking foreword to what laid ahead of her. New school, new students, new principal. New. She wanted the old. Old school, old friends, really old ladies who gave her I.S.S.

Madison fell asleep after it was too dark to see and her phone battery died. Bella was using the car charger to charge it while she slept in the back seat. Edward had left her car empty so that Madison had a lot of room to recline and sleep on their trip.

"We're here," Bella announced hours later. They had made a short stop at a McDonalds so that Madison could get coffee, so she was wide awake. She looked up at the large mansion.

"Blackened sky and faded light, barren wasteland enlightened by night, the moon glares down, red and strong, as the languished day sings its closing song," Madison quoted a piece of poetry she had written long ago about how bad things arise at night. **(A/N: This was a poem I found on FictionPress by the penname of 'Sub Form of Human'. I don't own it.)**

Bella sighed. "Just give it a chance. I still want to see your poetry." Madison rolled her eyes.

"Is my piano here? That's all I need." She asked as she climbed out of the car to be greeted by the rest of the Cullens.

"Yeah. Just walk in the door and it's on the first floor here."

Edward and Alice walked up to Bella as she slammed the car door and slipped the keys into her pocket.

"Christopher is adjusting well. He's a little riled up, but that's just because he can smell Madison." Alice commented.

"He's calming down, though. He must hear Madison playing the piano…" Bella noted. She could feel the vibrations of Christopher pounding on the walls lessen and lessen with each passing note.

"We may actually be able to deal with them," Edward smiled. Bella stood on her toes and kissed Edward.

"Yup, _we_ may."

"Forever and always…" Edward promised.

-x-x-x-x-

**Corny ending, but I think it was okay. I'll have the sequel up in the morning. I decided to name it Neofition. (Thank you to who ever suggested that – I can't remember who).**

**Thank you all my readers and everyone who has ever helped me out with this fic! I love you all so much!!**


	41. Neofiction Is Up

**NEOFICTION IS UP!!!!**

**I REALLY want Neofiction to end up with more reviews and page views than this one brought in. It has (right now) 52,082 page views and 862 reviews. I wanna see if we can beat that. Let's see if we can bust 1000 reviews, so try your hardest to review every chapter!**


End file.
